Percy Jackson:Le voleur de foudre (millionnaire et surdoué)
by Lilireyna
Summary: -Mr D,j'admets être un sale gosse,un sale gosse millionnaire peut-être,un sale gosse millionaire et surdoué aussi.Cependant je NE suis PAS un voleur!Et encore moi un voleur d'éclair!Ça a aucune valeur marchande un éclair de foudre!À la rigueur si l'éclair était en chocolat... Et encore j'aurai volé l'usine qui les fabrique,c'est beaucoup plus rentable!
1. Je fais disparaitre ma prof de maths

**Je fais disparaitre ma prof de maths sans le vouloir**

Croyez moi,je n'ai jamais souhaité être un sang-mêlé.Lorsque l'on vous annonce que tout ce que vous croyiez être vrai ne l'est pas,que vous êtes un danger pour les autres et que le simple fait que vous existiez est un crime,vous aspirez tout simplement à vous barrez ou cliquer sur la touche « new beginning » de votre vie.

Aussi je me permets de vous avertir avant de vous racontez ce que j'ai vécu:Si depuis votre enfance vous voyez des animaux mythologiques,que vous provoquez des choses bizarres autour de vous alors cliquez sur la croix rouge de votre écran et oubliez ce que vous venez de lire,avec un peu de chance vous allez _leur_ échapper. Je vous aurai prévenu,vous ne pourrez le nier.

Je me nomme Percy Blofis né Jackson. Je suis un pensionnaire de Yale, un institut pour enfant surdoué.

Suis-je un enfant surdoué?

Oui. Et je pourrai vous le prouver par bien des exemples qui ont sillonné ma brève et si enrichissante vie,mais c'est en mai dernier que j'ai vraiment fait mes preuves,lorsque notre classe est partie à New York dans le cadre d'une sortie éducative. Nous étions vingt-huit gamins surdoués et deux professeurs,tous en route pour le musée des Beaux-Arts,département des antiquités grecques et romaines.

Je sais,il y a pire comme supplice mais pour nous le truc génial c'est d'étudier des fonctions affines pour savoir à partir de quel valeur de X,la droite est croissante ou décroissante,donc oui pour nous,cette sortie était une punition. Comme d'ailleurs la plupart des sorties éducatives de Yale.

Heureusement,Mr Brunner,notre professeur de grec ancien,encadrait l'excursion et cela me rendait plutôt optimiste. Mr Brunner était un quinquagénaire en fauteuil roulant. Il avait les cheveux clairsemés,barbe hirsute et une veste en tweed élimée sentant la fausse caféine de la salle des professeurs. Ce n'est pas vraiment le portrait-robot du professeur que beaucoup d'entre vous souhaiteriez avoir,mais rappelez-vous,Yale est un institut pour surdoués au règlement très strict quant à la qualité de l'enseignement prodigué. Pourtant il racontait des histoires pas forcément en rapport avec sa matière et nous faisait participer à des jeux en cours. A nos yeux son cours était notre oasis,un bol d'air pur où nous pouvions redescendre au rang des gosses normaux et non aux capacités hors norme.

Par ailleurs,il possédait une redoutable collections d'armes et d'armures romaines,ainsi reproduire la guerre de Troie comme sujet de contrôle est certes peu utile du point de vue linguistique mais au moins on ne s'endort pas.

J'espérais que l'excursion se passerait bien. Enfin j'espérais pour une fois ne pas focaliser ou attirer toute l'attention sur moi.

Je me trompais, et comment!

Vous comprenez,il m'arrive toujours des tas de choses étranges durant ces sorties que l'éducation nationale dit « éducatives ». Par exemple,durant notre année de CM2,nous sommes allés au champ de bataille de Saratoga et nous avons « accidentellement » prétendu que l'on avait le droit de jouer avec les canons …Résultat ? On a traumatisé un gardien quand il a vu que sur son joli canon il y avait inscrit : PEACE NOT WAR .Lorsque le musé a demandé des explications à Yale sur notre « graffiti hideux » l'institut a forgé une excuse sur l'horreur de la guerre qui avait du nous choquer et a convaincu un journaliste d'interviewer les « fauteurs de trouble ou de paix? » c'est-à-dire nous.

C'est toujours intéressant de recevoir un appel de son père car vous êtes sur la première page du New York Time. Avant cela,en allant à l'aquarium nous avions réussi à piquer un plongeon dans le bassin des dauphins et à être sur la première pages du Los Angeles Life car nous défendions la cause des bébés dauphins. Et la fois d'avant…bref vous voyez le topo.

Alors,cette fois-ci,j'étais décidé à me tenir à carreau.

Pour preuve de ma bonne-foi,j'ai laissé Nancy Bobofit,une connasse de première,bombardée Grover de boulettes de pain. En soi,les délires de batailles de nourriture ne me gênaient pas si telle était la volonté de tous les participants. Grover était,malheureusement pour lui,une cible facile. L'exemple type du geeks. Fragile et poids plume. Il pleurait lorsqu'il se sentait frustré,souvent à cause des bugs des applications qu'il créait. Pour couronner le tout,il était handicapé. Il souffrait d'une malformation des jambes engendrant des difficultés musculaires et il avait l'air de souffrir à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Mais méfiez-vous des apparences : il fallait le voir courir le jour où l'institut nous a installé de nouveaux ordinateurs...Il était mon unique ami,ou du moins j'imagine qu'il l'était,car des amis j'en ai jamais réellement eu.

Toujours est-il que Nancy n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des morceaux de sandwich,sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais rien faire:j'avais parié avec le directeur 'de ne pas faire de la publicité à l'institut via des événements étranges que j'allais ou non provoquer'. Si par hasard je faisais quoi que ce soit contre elle,je suis sur que demain je ferais encore les gros titres avec un truc du style: « Percy Blofis :un exemple pour tous »

_Je vais la tuer, ai-je tout de même marmonné entre mes dents.

Grover me répondit d'une une voix ironique:

_Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime bien les boulettes de pain…

Il a esquivé une autre bouchée du déjeuner de Nancy.

_Là,c'est bon!J'ai voulu me lever mais Grover m'a forcé à me rassoir.

_Rappelle-toi le pari,m' a t-il assené. Tu sais que ça va te retomber dessus s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

En y repensant,je regrette de ne pas avoir fait mon speech habituel,faire une nouvelle foi la couverture des journaux et même entendre les remarques sarcastiques de papa à propos de mes « miracles ». Ce n'était rien par rapport au pétrin dans lequel j'allais me fourrer.

* * *

Au début tout m'a semblé normal:Mr Brunner avançait en tête du groupe dans son fauteuil roulant,nous faisant traverser les grandes galeries sonores du musée en longeant des statues de marbre et des vitrines remplies des vestiges du passé. J'étais sidéré de voir autant de vestiges d'une époque s'étant passé au moins il y a deux mille ans avant notre ère.

Notre professeur nous a rassemblés devant une colonne de pierre haute de quatre mètres surmontée d'un grand sphinx. Il nous a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre tombale,une stèle,construite pour une fille de notre âge environ. Il nous a ensuite parlé des reliefs sur les cotés. J'essayais d'écouter ce qu'il disait-même si je n'en voyais ni l'intérêt ni le rapport avec nos cours, sauf niveau culture générale-malheureusement le groupe ne paraissait pas être de mon avis et préférait débattre sur ce que mettrait Mme Dodds dans le prochain contrôle et celle-ci paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à rien nous dire.

Mme Dodds,l'autre professeur encadrant l'excursion,était une prof de maths qui avait réussi en pas même un trimestre à faire haïr ses cours par des élèves dont le hobby préféré est de faire des concours de résolution de système.(oui ça existe) Elle avait l'air assez méchante pour vous pilonner votre casier de vestiaire en rentrant dedans avec sa moto. Elle était arrivée à Yale au milieu de l'année,quand la professeur précédente était tombée enceinte.

Des le premier jour elle avait décidé que j'étais un suppôt de Satan au même titre que Abaddon et Astaroht et a adorée me faire chier. Elle cherchait à me mettre des heures de colles sans aucun motif et lorsque elle pointait sur moi son doigt crochu en disant d'un ton doucereux:'Ecoutez mon chou….,je savais que la soirée en salle de permanence serait très longue.

La fois où elle m'avait fait gommer les solutions écrites dans de vieux livres d'exercices jusqu'à minuit,j'ai dit à Grover que Mme Dodds ne pouvait pas être humaine. Il m'avait alors regardé très sérieusement et répondu:

-Tu as entièrement raison.

Mr Brunner nous parlait toujours de sa stèle.

Nancy a fini par sortir une connerie sur l'homme nu présent dans les bas-reliefs de la stèle,alors exaspéré,je me suis retourné et je lui ai lancé:

_Tu vas pas la fermer ?

Seulement tout le groupe m'a entendu et s'est mis à rire. Mr Brunner s'est interrompu et m'a lancé un regard digne de faire trembler les morts et a dit d'une voix acerbe:

-Mr Blofis,souhaitez vous faire un commentaire ?

Je me suis sentis devenir écarlate.

-Non,monsieur,ai-je murmuré.

Il a montré alors un des bas-reliefs gravés sur la stèle et a dit vicieusement:

-Peut-être pourriez vous nous expliquer ce que représente cette gravure?

J'ai regardé la scène et la je me suis senti vraiment soulagé car il s'agissait de la scène la plus connue de la titanomachie.

-Il s'agit de Kronos dévorant ses enfants.

-Oui,dit Mr Brunner qui n'avait pas du tout l'air satisfait pas ma réponse,et il avait fait cela parce que..

-Kronos était le roi des titans. Au moment de sa défaite son père,Ouranos, lui prédit une prophétie indiquant que un jour il sera renverser par un de ses propres enfants,les Dieux. Pour éviter de se faire détrôner,Kronos a dévoré tout ses rejetons. Mais au bout d'un certain temps,sa femme,Rhéa,en a eu un peu marre que ses gamins se fasse bouffer les uns après les autres. Elle a donc caché son dernier-né,Zeus qui deviendra plus tard le roi des dieux,et a donné à Kronos une pierre à bouffer à la place. Plus tard quand Zeus est devenu grand il a forcé son père à recraché ses frère et soeurs et ensuite la titanomachie a commencé. Après un millénaire de combats acharnés ceux sont les dieux qui ont gagné.

Quelques sifflements de félicitation ont retentit dans le groupe,c'est pas demain la veille que je ne saurais pas répondre à une question d'un professeur!

Derrière moi Nancy Bobofit a murmuré tout en faisant en sorte que tout le monde l'entende:

-Le truc qui va vraiment nous être utile dans la vrai vie;genre tu te présente à un boulot et ton patron va te demander:'Prière d'expliquer pourquoi Kronos a bouffé ses gosses'

-Et en quoi Monsieur Jackson,a dit le professeur ne se laissent pas le moins du monde impressionné par son élève,cela a-t-il de l'importance dans la vraie vie pour paraphraser l'excellente question de Miss Bobofit?

J'ai réfléchi deux minutes,pourquoi la civilisation grecques ou occidentale était-elle encore célèbre deux milles après son existence ?

-La civilisation/religion grecque a été la première civilisation a utilisé la religion a des fins politiques et/ou éducatives voir cathartiques.

Lorsque j'ai fini ma phrase,il est devenu tout pale,comme si ma réponse était sacrilège. Tandis que Mme Dodds a brusquement relevé la tête,elle paraissait étonnée par ma réponse. Elle n'a rien dit mais m'a regardé d'un air sidéré.

Mon professeur a paru difficilement reprendre ces esprits et a dit d'une petite voix:

-Pouvez-vous mieux expliquer votre pensée,jeune homme ?

-Et bien,la religion avait,à l'époque,pour but d'expliquer des phénomènes jugés incompréhensible comme:pourquoi il y a les saisons pourquoi la foudre etc…La religion grecque expliquait ses phénomènes sauf qu'en plus elle donnait des cours de savoir vivre. Ici,par exemple on apprend que manger ces enfants c'est pas bien et que si tu le fait tu seras puni…

-Ah,a-dit M Brunner d'un air soulagé,vous voulez dire que la religion grecque avait pour but de prendre exemple sur les dieux?

Il m'a lancé un regard lourd de sens et j'ai compris que dans mon intérêt j'avais plus tôt intérêt à répondre oui et,en croisant le regard de Grover qui paraissait suspendu à mes lèvres,j'ai répondu d'air déstabilisé:

-Euh oui monsieur,c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire….

Celui-ci a paru se détendre et a souris d'une voix calme en disant:

-Vous avez parfaitement raison. J'espère que vous avez pris des notes les autres car vous aurez un contrôle à la rentrée sur la mythologie. Et non,pas de contestations! Sur cette note joyeuse allons déjeuner Mme Dodds,voulez-vous bien prendre la tête du groupe?

Les élèves se sont dirigés vers la sortie et Grover et moi allions les rejoindre quand il a lancé:

-Monsieur Jackson.

j'ai deviné ce qui m'attendait et j'ai dit à Grover de continuer sans moi puis je me suis tourné vers mon professeur.

-Oui,monsieur?

Mon professeur avait un de ces regards qui ne vous lâchent pas et des yeux bruns plein de vie qui aurait pu avoir mille ans d'âge et semblaient avoir tout vu.

-Il y a d'autres raisons pour lequel la mythologie est importante. Surtout pour vous Mr Jackson. Ce que vous apprenez avec moi est d'une importance vitale même si vous ne savez pas tout de suite pourquoi. Je n'accepterai que le meilleur de votre part,Percy Jackson.

J'ai soupiré intérieurement,j'avais beau travaillé,avoir des bonnes notes,faire des recherches et ne jamais me plaindre,on me disait quand même que je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts. En toute sincérité à ce moment,devant ce que je ressentais comme une injustice,j'étais prêt a tuer mon professeur,qu'importe les conséquences,tellement j'en avais marre.

J'ai vaguement bredouillé que je m'appliquerais davantage,tandis que lui lançait un dernier regard empli de tristesse à la stèle comme si il était allé à l'enterrement de cette fille.

Il m'a alorsdit de sortir déjeuner avec mes camarades.

* * *

Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés sur les marches du musée,d'où on pouvait regarder les gens passer sur la cinquième avenue.

Au-dessus de nous couvait une immense tempête,des nuages d'un noir si dense.. du jamais vu sur la ville. J'ai pensé que cela devait être du au réchauffement climatique car,depuis Noël,le temps était détraqué dans tout l'état de New York. On avait tout eu: des inondations,des violentes tempêtes de neiges et même des incendies qui avait été provoqués par la foudre. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'un ouragan se prépare.

Le pire ? C'était que tous le monde à ce moment là paraissait pensé comme moi.

Certains garçons révisaient le contrôle de maths,d'autres bouquinaient,mais tous fixaient de temps en temps le ciel d'un air peureux..La seule qui ne paraissait pas s'en occuper était Nancy occupée à draguer,évidemment sans succès,le vendeur du stand de crêpes.

Grover et moi étions assis a l'écart,sur le rebord de la fontaine. Nous pensions que de cette façon,avec un peu de chance,les gens ne sauraient pas que nous appartenions à cette école - l'école des gens qui dirigeraient la société dans quelque années.

_Collé ? m'a demandé soudainement Grover.

_Non,ai-je répondu,pas avec Brunner mais j'aimerais bien relâcher la pression deux minutes…Je suis peut être un génie mais je n'en reste pas moi qu'un simple mortel !Je suis certes l'héritier d'une des plus grandes multinationales du monde mais au final les gens oublie que avant ça je suis moi: Percy Jackson naturalisé Blofis. Et parfois je me demande si cela ne serait pas mieux d'être resté un gosse paumé des banlieues,pour pouvoir être moi et non le fils DE...

Grover m'a regardé doucement,a eu l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais s'est ravisé. Nous sommes donc restés tout les deux à observer l'avenue avec ces taxis qui la sillonnaient.

J'ai alors pensé à papa et maman qui devaient être entrain de manger au Rivoli,un restaurant trois étoiles,à deux pas de là. Je savais que je pouvais héler un taxi,aller les rejoindre et manger un steak coûtant plus cher que le nouveau produit d'Apple, ou du caviar (cuvée bélouga évidemment) Ils seraient contents, m'embrasseraient mais après ils voudraient me garder près d'eux. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à supporter mon absence(pourquoi?je n'en savais rien), surtout maman;elle angoissait énormément quant à ma sécurité(elle souffrait du syndrome mère poule)et le souci que je lui faisais me faisait énormément mal. De plus je savais que malgré tout,je repartirais à Yale et que la tristesse que je lirais dans ses yeux me serait insupportable.

Même les gosses millionnaires comme moi,arrivent à faire pleurer leur parents. Etre riche ne résout malheureusement pas tous les problèmes.

J'allais déballer mon sandwich quand Nancy Bobofit est apparue devant moi avec ses groupies-se faire remballer pour la quatrième fois en même pas une demi-heure doit être lassant-et a jeté son pique-nique à moitié entamé sur les genoux de Grover.

-Oh,pardon.

Elle m'a souri,toutes dents dehors,et son regard signifiait:Allez vas-y mets toi en colère…

J'ai essayé de garder mon calme,je vous le jure. Mon père me l'avait dit mille fois : Des cons il y en a partout et malheureusement même des baufs peuvent devenir riches. Parfois tu as besoin d'eux pour signer un contrat,alors lorsque l'un deux t'énerve,n'oublie pas qu'il peut potentiellement devenir un allié. Aussi garde ton calme et fais-lui comprendre que ses piques ne t'atteignent pas.

Mais j'étais tellement furieux que je ne pouvais plus penser. Une vague a rugi dans mes oreilles.

Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir touchée,pourtant tout d'un coup Nancy s'est retrouvée sur son derrière dans la fontaine et s'est mise à hurler:

-Percy m'a poussée!

Mme Dodds s'est materialisée devant nous.

A ce moment la la seule chose que j'ai pu pensé était:Holly chit…

Autour de moi j'entendais des murmures:

-Tu as vu.

-...l'eau..

-... comme si elle l'attrapait..

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient. Je savais juste que j'avais interêt à trouver de toute urgence une excuse valable,sinon ça allait vraiment barder pour moi.

Je décidais donc,de jouer sur l'ironie des autres:simple et con je l'admets. Je pris alors une profonde aspiration,les poings serrés dans mes poches,affermissant ma voix,je dis avec conviction:

\- Pff,Nancy est tombée dans la fontaine!Franchement quelle maladroite,elle est incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber!

Pour ma défense devant ce piètre mensonge,je vous rappelle que j'improvisais et improviser devant une prof capable de détecter le moindre mensonge à 5 km à la ronde n'était pas une mince affaire,mais alors pas du tout!

J'ai alors regardé autour de moi et ce que j'ai vu m'a sidéré:

Mon mensonge prenait vie.

Tous acquiesçaient,certains hochaient même vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation tandis que d'autres témoignaient en ma faveur:

\- Je vous assure Mme Dodds,elle est tombée dans la fontaine en trébuchant.

Après s'être assurée de la véracité des faits que j'avais énoncés (pur mensonge en réalité) Mme Dodds s'est tournée vers moi.

Ses yeux me dardaient d'un regard si...si... que j'en ai eu froid dans le dos.

Qu'attendait elle de moi ? Son attitude était ambiguëe : à la fois soulagée que j'agisse enfin comme apparement elle s'y attendait depuis le début du trimestre et d'un air aussi déçue,comme si elle le regrettait finalement.

Elle a alors dit:

\- Ecoutez jeune homme..

J'etais tellement à cran que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle ne m'appelait plus mon chou.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec sa chute donc j'aimerai bien retourner manger.

\- Hélas je vais avoir besoin de vous,m-a-t-elle dit avec,à ma grande surprise, un sourire qui se voulait amical,il est évidemment hors de question que Nancy reste trempée,donc Grover vous allez l'accompagner à la boutique pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

Quant vous Mr Jackson,vous allez m'accompagner à l'intérieur,nous avons à parler.

\- Attendez! glapit Grover. Il vaut mieux qu'il accompagne Nancy à ma place,il n'est pas infirme lui!

Mme Dodds l'a toisé avec une telle dureté qu'il s'est mis à trembler.

\- Je ne pense pas,Mr Underwood.

\- Mais...

\- VOUS ACCOMPAGNEZ IMMEDIATEMENT NANCY!

Grover m'a lancé un regard désespéré.

\- T'inquiète pas,vieux,lui ai-je dit,aller jusqu'à la boutique ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

\- On se dépêche,jeune homme,a ricané Mme Dodds.

Nancy a frissonné et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir pitié d' elle,se retrouver plongée dans une fontaine n'est pas très marrant,néanmoins je lui ai quand même décoché un regard féroce l'air de dire:'tu as joué et bien jackpot tu as perdu!' Elle m'avait quand même fait chier durant la majorité du trimestre..

Je me suis alors tourné vers Mme Dodds mais elle n'était déjà plus là.

Postée à l'entrée du musée,elle me faisait signe de la rejoindre.

Comment était elle arrivée là-haut si vite ?

Perte de conscience légère selon les médecins,cela m'arrive malheureusement souvent : lorsque je suis concentré ou a contrario perdu dans mes pensées,je perds la notion du temps un peu comme l'espace entre deux pointillés :- un moment je suis là (le point) et à un autre je ne perçois plus rien du monde extérieur (le vide). La psychiatre m'avait dit que c'était probablement du à mon intelligence hors norme qui avait tendance à me couper des autres et qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une chose bénine.A l'époque,l'explication m'avait laissé dubitatif.

A mi-hauteur des marches,j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Grover qui n'était pas encore parti avec Nancy à la boutique. Il était pâle,ses yeux,en une muette supplique,faisaient une incessante navette Mr Brunner et moi,comme pour inciter Mr Brunner a remarquer ma situation;j'étais entrain de partir avec le professeur le plus détesté de l'histoire de Yale.

Ayant enregistré la scène,je m'empressais de rejoindre Mme Dodds déja à l'entrée de la galerie gallo-romaine.

Le temps que je la rattrape,on était deja au dernier nivau de la galerie et exceptés nous,personne.

Mme Dodds s'était plantée devant une frise en marbre représantant les dieux grecs en plein conseil olympien. Elle les observait et son visage reflétait un dégoût profond comme si leur vue l'a répugnait au plus haut point en bref elle les méprisait complètement. Un sorte de grondement intense s'échappa de sa bouche,elle regardait la frise avec tellement de haine que l'on aurait dit qu'elle allait la detruire.

Je ressentis alors un énorme malaise m'envahir.

Lorsque elle a remarqué ma présence elle a immediatement cessé,et a paru se calmer. Elle me dit alors :

\- Regardez cette frise,jeune homme,et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

\- Et bien …...on peut apercevoir les 12 olympiens entrain de discuter lors de l'un de leur meeting annuel. Enfin discuter …...c'est vite dit.

\- Comment ça?

-Et bien,d'après moi,ils donnent plutôt l'impression de se chamailler qu'autre chose. Je veux dire Zeus fait la gueule parce qu' Héra l'engueule,probablement suite à sa derniere conquête,Poseidon et Athéna se disputent surement à cause d'Athènes et les autres sont dans la même disposition d'esprit …Dois je vraiment poursuivre ma description?

\- Non,ca ira me dit elle après réfléchi quelques secondes.

Elle se plongea dans ses pensées et après de longues minutes d'intense réflexion,me dit:

\- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il manque quelque-chose à cette frise ?

\- Euh si?

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il?

\- de la divine dignité...

Elle se mit alors à rire,d'un rire sans joie,dépourvu de chaleur comme si elle émettait ce genre de son pour la première fois. Ce reprenant,elle me demanda:

\- Tu ne parais pas les apprécier,ces chers dieux olympiens...

\- J'ai du mal avec toutes les sociétées théoriciennes mais passons ….C'est un peu délicat d'aimer des entités imbues d'elles même,se vengeant sur des mortels à la moindre occasion et capables de rancune féroce...

Là,elle m'a fait un immense sourire comme si je venais de lui offrir une boite de macarons Ladurée et franchement,il me faisait plus peur qu'il ne me rassurait. Toute souriante,elle me fixa droit dans les yeux en disant:

\- As tu conscience que si je n'avais pas bloqué les ondes,_ils _t'entendraient,hein?Il n'empêche,peut-être tout n'est il pas perdu pour toi dans ce cas ….

Et à ma grande surprise,elle se mit à cogner un peu partout dans le couloir. En quelques minutes,on aurait dit un immense champ de bataille.

Que...que faites vous? Ai-je réussi à dire.

\- Je te crées un alibi bien sur!

Apres cette mise à sac digne d'Attila,elle se tourna vers moi et me dit d'un ton très sérieux:

-Tu viens de gagner une alliée aujourd'hui,Persée,alors s'il te plait,ne gaches pas tout par la suite,d'accord?

Et doucement elle sortit un stylo noir encre de sa poche,le mettant dans la mienne elle me murmura :

\- Tu pourras l'utiliser lorsque tu sauras qui tu es réellement. Pour le moment il ne t'est pas accessible et s'il l'était cela te porterai plus préjudice qu'autre chose donc bon...

Une profonde tristesse s'empara d'elle lorsque elle souffla:

-Si jeune avec un tel destin...

Et d'un coup …. elle explosa provocant une gerbe de paillettes grises.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir,Mr Brunner arriva et me dit l'air sévère :

⁃ Que c'est il passé ici?

Et puis,avisant la sorte de cendre qui recouvrait la pièce,il haussa un sourcil et me dit :

⁃ Remontez rejoindre vos camarades..

En sortant je me trouvais nez à nez avec une Nancy complètement sèche qui me dit d'une voix mauvaise:

\- Hah,tu es là enfin,Mme Clever est entrain de faire le comptage,on rentre à l'institut.

\- Mme Clever?

\- Bah oui la prof!

Voyant ma tête,elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit le groupe.

J'ai alors remarqué la dame blonde qui me faisait de grands signes. A la façon dont elle agissait,comme si elle savait qui j'étais et que l'on se connaissait,j'avais l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

Plus tard, en montant dans le bus,j'ai constaté la disparition des affaires de Mme Dodds et le fait que à part moi tout le monde connaissait la fameuse Mme Clever. J'ai d'abord cru à une blague mais il a fallu me rendre à l'évidence,malgré l'impensable,l'inimaginable...je venais de faire disparaitre ma prof de maths.

Et franchement pourquoi il avait fallu que j'en fasse apparaitre une nouvelle?


	2. Quitter Yale

**Bonjour cher lecteur,je pense que tu as normalement vu d'ENORMES ressemblances avec le volume 1 de la série Percy Jackson. C'est entièrement normal:cette fanfiction est une réécriture:je réécris le bouquin en changeant le caractère de Percy.**

**Enfin bref,merci de me lire.**

**ah et ce chap est plus court que le premier et c'est normal j'ai séparé le chapitre 2 en deux.**

**Ce chapitre est dédiée à Nonina la meilleure béta-lectrice du monde.**

**Disclamer: TOUT est à l'auteur et ce n'est pas moi.**

J'avais l'habitude de vivre des expériences étranges voir même traumatisantes,mais jusqu'à présent elles se terminaient rapidement et j'arrivais à y trouver une explication logique alors que là… Cette professeur,bien que très compétente dans son métier,avait débarquée dont on ne sait où et avait pris la place de Mme Dodds,en effaçant totalement cette dernière au passage. En fait tout le monde se comportait comme si Mme Dodds n'avait jamais existé.

De temps en temps je glissais certaines allusions à propos de la disparue à mes« camarades »et tous me regardaient d'un air de dire ' mais de quoi tu parles?'et au bout de deux mois d'essais infractueux visant à leur faire retrouver la mémoire,j'étais presque arriver à me convaincre que Mme Dodds n'avait jamais existé.

Presque.

Mais Grover n'arrivait pas à me berner. Chaque fois que je faisais allusion sur ma très peu regrettée prof de maths,il hésitait avant d'affirmer qu'elle n'existait pas. Je savais donc qu'il me mentait.

Le pire? C'était que depuis la sortie scolaire il m'évitait et parfois quand il me regardais de biais,je pouvais sentir la peur suinter de ses yeux.

Pour ne rien arranger,le temps continuait de se détraquer.

Au final j'ai fini par me sentir irritable et de mauvaise humeur tout le temps. Mes crises hors du temps étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus longues et cela n'arrangeait pas mon humeur.

La plupart des professeurs n'essayaient même plus de me sortir de ma bulle:ils savaient que de toute façon j'aurai une moyenne oscillant entre A et A+. Ils m'ignoraient et préféraient se concentrer sur les autres élèves.

Le seul qui ne me laissait pas tranquille était Mr Brunner. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'attention de me laisser rien faire et il faisait tout son possible pour que je reste attentif:sans succès évidement.

J'avais envie de retourner chez maman et papa dans notre 'appartement' de l'East River même si ça signifiait aller dans un collège publique et supporter des cours que je maitrisait depuis l'âge de 9 ans .

À l'approche des examens de fin d'année,je n'allais plus que en cours de latin et c'était seulement pour faire plaisir à Mr Brunner. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'etais touché qu'il ait foi en moi malgré ces putains de black out.

Et puis il avait dit que le latin était d'une importance vital pour moi.J'ignorais encore pourquoi,mais j'avais fini pas y croire.

* * *

La veille de l'examen je me sentais tellement frustrer à cause de mes crises que j'ai envoyé valsé tout mes bouquins contre les murs de ma chambre. Je savais que je réussirais ces foutus examens et ça me dégoutait encore plus;je ne pouvais pas être comme tout le monde à la fin?Pourquoi fallait-il que j'arrive à faire la même chose que les autres sans bosser?Je voulais juste un challenge;quelque chose qui pourrait me demander un minimum d'efforts.

Puis je me suis calmé en pensant à ce que Mr Brunner avait fait pour moi:il avait tout tenter pour que capter mon attention que je reste attentif durant ses cours et il m'avait toujours poussé à dépasser mes limites. Même s'il n'y avait pas réussi,cela m'avait néanmoins énormément touché qu'il essaie au lieu de m'ignorer.

C'est pour cela qu'après m'être défoulé en mettant ma chambre dans un état cataclysmique,je me suis levé,et à quasiment deux heures du matin,la veille d'un examen,je me suis dirigé vers le bureau de mon professeur de latin.

Oui,cette situation était complètement WTF. Et je l'assume complètement.

Je n'était plus qu'à trois pas de la poignée lorsque j'ai entendu des voix dans le bureau. En me rapprochant j'ai entendu une voix-qui était indiscutablement celle de Grover-dire:

_ … du souci pour Percy,Monsieur.

Je me suis figé sur place.

Je ne suis pas du genre à écouter aux portes mais essayer de vous retenir lorsque vous entendez votre unique-ami-qui-vous-ment parler de vous au seul adulte en qui vous avez confiance.

Je me suis donc rapproché.

_….seul cette été,le doute n'est plus permis,il est l'un des nôtres et _ils_ le savent. Il ne sera pas en sécurité à New York.

-Nous ne ferions qu'aggraver les choses en le bousculant,regarde son comportement,sa façon d'être et ensuite,compare le aux autres pensionnaires de la colonie!Il est différent et on ne pas bouleverser son monde comme ça:il faut attendre qu'il murisse d'avantage.

-Mais il risque de ne pas avoir le temps. L'échéance du solstice d'été…

-…devra être résolue sans lui, mon ami. Il vaut mieux qu'il profite de son ignorance pendant qu'il le peut encore.

-Mais il a vu la bienveillante!

-La bienveillante,parlons-en! Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit morte alors qu'il n'avait aucune arme. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu la battre. Cette histoire est nébuleuse mon ami,et pour le moment,je préfère oublier cet incident,je demanderai des explications à Percy le moment venu. Pour l'instant les choses restent telles quelles.

-Monsieur…Je ne peux pas échouer à nouveau dans mes fonctions.

Grover avait la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Vous savez ce que cela signifierait pour,moi a-t-il dit.

-Ce n'était pas un échec,Grover a répondu Mr Brunner avec gentillesse. À présent soucions-nous plutôt de maintenir Percy jusqu'à l'automne prochain.

En entendant ces mots j'eu un mouvement de recul,pourquoi etait-je en danger?

Mr Brunner s'est tu.

Le coeur battant,j'ai rebroussé chemin le long du couloir.

Une ombre est passée devant le panneau de verre et celle-ci était bien plus grande que mon professeur et elle semblait tenir un arc entre ses mains.

J'ai ouvert la première porte à ma portée et me suis glissé dans la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard,j'ai entendu des bruit de pas assourdis et des…reniflements? Puis Mr Brunner a pris la parole:

-Rien a-t-il soufflé. J'ai les nerfs a vif depuis le dernier solstice.

-Moi aussi,a répondu Grover. Pourtant j'aurais juré…

-Il est temps d'aller se coucher,mon cher,demain sera une longue journée avec tous les examens.

-Je n'ai pas oublié. Cette école est complètement cinglée si on y repense: en sixième je valide le niveau d'un seconde! Je n'aurai jamais pu croire que l'on n'en trouverait un ici.

-En effet c'est étrange a admis mon professeur,mais que veux-tu? L'intégralité de notre monde est étrange après tout. Bonne nuit.

Ils sont alors tous les deux partis,probablement dans leur chambre respective. J'ai attendu dans le noir pendant presque une éternité et finalement je me suis glissé dehors et j'ai regagné ma chambre à pas de loup.

Mon cerveau ne parvenait pas à intégrer ce qu'il avait entendu en bas. J'eusse aimé croire que c'était le fruit de ma délirante imagination,mais peine perdue.

Cependant une chose était claire:Grover et Mr Brunner parlaient de moi en aparté, et étaient persuadés que,d'une manière ou d'une autre,j'étais en danger.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi,au moment où je sortais de la salle d'exam',la tête saturée de polynômes,valeur interdite et vecteurs, j'ai croisé Mr Brunner au détour d'un couloir. D'un signe de la main il m'a fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait me voir. Sur le coup,je dois vous avouer avoir vraiment craint qu'il ait découvert que je l'avais espionné la veille;mais j'ai vite compris à sa façon de se comporter que je me trompais.

Il paraissait en effet gêné,alors que s'il avait su il aurait surement péter un câble.

\- Percy a-t-il-dit,j'espère que tous vos examens se sont bien passés. Mes collèges et moi savons que c'est très dur pour vous de venir en cours alors que vous devriez être entrain de préparer des concours de licence ou d'université.

Son ton était doux,on sentait au ton de sa voix,qu'il essayait d'être le plus amical possible. Malgré tout ces paroles m'embarrassaient:je n'aimais pas les traitements de faveur que ce soit à cause de mon intelligence,de mes troubles ou du nom de mon paternel.

C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison qui m'avait poussé à apprécier Mr Brunner:avec lui tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne.

\- Je ne peux pas savoir comment vous vous sentez, a-t-il continué. Je ne peux qu'imaginer,mais je sais à quel point cela est frustrant pour vous. C'est pourquoi,par acquis de conscience,je me dois de vous proposer d'arrêter de suivre ma matière.

À ces mots,j'ai vu rouge.

Mon professeur préféré,celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance,me proposait d'arrêter de suivre ses cours. WHY ? Il m'avait répété toute l'année durant qu'il fallait que je m'accroche,que je fasse mon possible pour percer ma bulle et il me proposait _ça_!Sous-entendait il,que mon destin était de me couper du monde à cause de mes black-outs?!

Il eut l'air de comprendre que je l'avais mal pris car subitement toute couleur déserta son visage et il balbutia :

-J e…en fait ne…Vous…

Il en perdait son latin,c'est dire à quel point j'étais furax.

\- Merci, monsieur pour votre proposition,ai-je dit, d'une voix venimeuse. Je prends note de votre avis. Il est vrai que de toute façon,j'ai validé le C2 en latin et qu'ainsi votre matière ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

Le plantant là,je partis en courant.

J'en avais plus que marre !

* * *

Le dernier jour du trimestre, tout le monde pliaient,repassaient et rangeaient ses vêtements dans les valises. Partout où j'allais cela sentait les vacances et non plus l'académie studieuse préparant les examens les plus difficiles d'Amérique. Plus personne ne se souciaient des examens et des TP de Mme Séfroid. Tout le monde riait, gossipait…C'était la seule période où on ressemblait à une académie normale et c'est pourquoi il s'agissait de ma période préférée de l'année.

Pour la première fois, depuis notre sortie scolaire,j'étais détendu.

Qui plus est,Nancy avait été renvoyée de l'institut à cause de ses mauvaises notes et cela m'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Mais bon,tout le monde s'y attendait. Après tout, Nancy était rentrée à Yale que grâce à l'argent de ses parents lesquels avaient du donner "bonbon" pour qu'elle puisse y faire son année.

En effet,Yale ne recevait que les meilleurs et les fils à papa,mais seuls les excellents restaient. Pour rentrer à Yale deux possibilités :

-soit on on est assez fort pour réussir le concours d'entrée et dans ce cas là on reçoit une bourse qui permet d'être logé, nourri, blanchi,gratuitement.

-soit on a des parents assez riches pour payer l'équivalent d'un trimestre à Harvard en option sciences-politiques.

Pour rester il fallait simplement être le meilleur. Chaque année dix d'entre nous étaient virés. Cette année les candidats au départ furent:Nancy, ses deux copines aussi connes que la précitée,Rachel Dare qui partait faire une année dans une académie proposant une option art appliquée,cinq mecs plus cons que leur pieds et…Grover. Il avait réussi ces examens mais il avait décidé d'aller dans une académie près du détroit de Long Island à deux pas de chez lui.

Même si je ne le lui dirais jamais,cela me blessait énormément.

Il avait été la première personne à s'intéresser à moi,non par appât du gain, de renommée ou de puissance,mais simplement parce que j'étais moi. Peu lui importait mon titre d'héritier de la Chryslersociety dirigée par mon beau-père Paul Blofis.

C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs, qu'en général,je me fais appeler Percy Jackson,mon nom de naissance,pour éviter de me faire remarquer à chaque fois qu'on fait l'appel.

Malgré le niveau social des gens fréquentant Yale,avoir l'héritier d'une des plus puissantes sociétés du monde,derrière Pear et les géants du pétrole n'était pas chose commune. Les seules fois où l'on m'appelait Blofis,c'était lorsque je faisais,selon les profs,des conneries.

Après avoir vérifié le rangement de ma chambre dans ses moindre détails,j'ai rejoint les autres garçons : fidèles à l' ancienne tradition de l'institut ils se comportaient en bourges imbus d'eux mêmes tout niveau social confondu. Nos dernières conversations parodiaient celles des _ Précieuses Ridicules _de la comédie de Molière.

On plaisantait sur le fait que certains faisaient seulement le tour des châteaux français, personnellement je trouvais le Château de Versailles très tape à l'oeil,d'autres débataient sur :'valait il mieux aller à Hawaï ou au Iles Canaries'. Lorsque mon tour arriva je dis simplement que je rentrais à New York pour visiter deux ou trois salons.

Je voyais bien qu'on ne me croyait,que ce que je disais n'était pas que de la parodie, je sentis même deux ou trois regards haineux émanant de ceux qui étaient rentrés par eux-même à Yale à la force de leur intellect et non de leurs contacts. À leur yeux j'étais l'incarnation des failles du système scolaire américain : pot-de-vin, magouilles et squelette dans les placards.

Bizarrement, elles ne me manqueraient pas ces personnes durant les vacances.

La seule personne à laquelle je redoutais de dire au revoir était Grover. Mais je n'eus pas à le faire. Il avait réussi à prendre un billet dans le même autocar que moi et nous nous sommes retrouvés assis dans des sièges cote à cote.

En y repensant, je me dis que je devais vraiment être crédule, pour ne pas voir que cela avait été fait sciemment.


	3. Panne dans un trou perdu

**BONJOUR!**

**Pour commencer je dois ****m'excuser à tout les guests qui n'ont pas pu publier de commentaire à cause d'un cafouillage informatique, désormais vous pouvez commenter !**

**Je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui m'ont mis en follow. Sachez que le dixième commentaire aura un choix à faire sur le scénario de l'histoire et le dixième follow pourra avoir un omake dédicacé donc... tous à vos écran!**

**Dans un domaine moins marrant,ma nonina adorée a décidé de partir faire un voyage en Italie et en conséquent elle n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre.**

**Je m'excuse donc à l'avance de toute les fautes que vous pourrez trouver(_SVP si vous en trouvez,faites le moi savoir)_**

**En ce qui concerne ma publication, je publie toujours un lundi sur deux,cependant si le chapitre est fini avant la date de publication,je le mets en ligne.**

**Un grand merci à Minami212 qui m'a énormément motiver pour ce chapitre:)**

* * *

_DISCLAMER:Tout est à Rick Riodran_

Le trajet aurait pu bien se dérouler. C'est vrai qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être dans un bus tout pourri sentant le crotin avec des sièges plus durs que du béton?

Bon,je l'admets je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre;papa m'avait proposé une limousine pour me ramener mais hors de question de passer pour plus riche que je ne le fais déjà. Pour bien me faire regretter mon choix,il avait donc décidé de choisir le bus le plus en piteux état de la cote est pour me ramener.

Mais encore une fois ce trajet aurait pu bien se dérouler. Mais il a fallu que Grover soit avec moi.

Pendant tout le trajet je l'ai sentis stressé:il n'a pas arrêté de jeter des regards soupçonneux aux autres passagers et de regarder d'un air inquiet la porte. En bref,il était chiant: Au lieu de me parler (chose que l'on fait habituellement lorsque l'on est ensemble) il préférait embêter d'innocents passagers.

Après avoir fait peur à une innocente vielle dame qui n'a pas supporté de recevoir des regards noirs toutes les deux minutes,j'ai craqué et je lui ai dit avec toute la froideur possible:

-Tu cherches des bienveillantes peut-être ?Nan parce que tu sais,je peux t'aider au pire..

Grover a failli sauter hors de son siège.

-Qu'est-ce que...Comment...

Grover ressemblait énormément à Mr Brunner lorsqu'il bafouillait. Et bizarrement, me rappeler de l'incident que mon _cher _professeur et moi-même avons eu ne me remontait pas d'agréable souvenir. C'est pourquoi je lui dis d'un ton passablement énervé:

-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Brunner la veille de l'examen. Vous aviez fumé quoi ce jour-là? Ah et avant que j'oublie...Parler dans le dos des gens,en l'occurence moi,c'est pas poli.

Grover,en reprenant ces esprits,dit avec son ton sarcastique habituel :

-Ecouter aux portes ce n'est pas bien non plus. Tu as entendu quoi,exactement ?

-Pas grands choses...C'est quoi l'échéance du solstice d'été ?

Il a grimacé:

-Ecoute,mec...je m'inquiétais pour toi c'est tout,tu piges?Avec tes hallucinations de prof de maths démoniaque et tes black out à répétition,j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux prévenir quelqu'un...

-Grover,tu...

-Et je disais à Brunner que tu étais peut-être hyper stressé ou un délire dans le style parce que ta Mme Dodds n'a jamais existé et..

-Grover,le es un très mauvais menteur. Pire que Pinocchio c'est pour te dire...

Ses oreilles étaient devenues toutes roses.

De sa poche de chemise,il a alors extirpé une carte de visite et m'a dit avec une petite voix :

-Prend ça,dacc?Au cas où tu voudrais me voir cet été.

J'ai froncé les sourcils,j'avais bien compris qu'il essayait de changer de sujet. Néanmoins j'ai laissé passer,ça servirait à rien de le braquer,déjà que j'étais énervé... J'ai donc pris la carte et y ai lu:

_Grover Underwood ,Gardien_

_Colline des Sang-mêlé_

_Long Island,New York_

_(800) – 0009_

-C'est quoi la colline des Sang-...

-Ne lis pas tout,a-t-il dit en me coupant la parole. C'est,heu.. Ma nouvelle adresse.

J'ai eu un pincement au coeur. J'avais presque réussi à oublier que Grover et moi on serait séparer l'année prochaine et voila que Vlan!On me le rappelle.

-D'accord,ai-je d'un ton que je voulais enjoué.Genre si j'ai envie de visiter ton nouveau manoir...

Il a hoché la tête:

-Oui tu peux venir quand tu veux pour visiter ou... viens si tu as besoin de moi.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix rapide,comme si il espérait que je ne l'ai entendrait pas. Cela me fit énormément de bien de savoir que mon meilleur ami malgré ces propre difficultés, serait là si j'avais besoin de lui. Et d'un coup, je n'étais plus du tout en colère contre lui.

Pendant quelques minutes,un calme relatif c'est installé. Mais cela n'a pas duré: au bout de quelques minutes, un grincement strident a retenti sous nos pieds. Le tableau de bord a commencé à fumer et l'odeur qui emplissait le car me faisait penser à l'odeur des chaussettes de Nancy: complètement degueulasse.

Le chauffeur s'est garé et nous a demandé de sortir pendant qu'il essayait de trouver une solution aux problèmes mais,vu l'état du tableau de bord,je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il y avait sous le capot.

Nous étions tombé en panne en plein milieu de la campagne,le genre d'endroit ou tu t'attends à trouver très peu de monde, et ou tu sais que aucune dépanneuse ne viendra avant un bon bout de temps. En bref,si on arrivait à New York avant la nuit on pourrait s'estimer chanceux.

La prochaine fois j'écouterais papa et rentrerais en limousine au lieu de prendre le bus.

De l'autre coté de l'autoroute,on pouvait apercevoir un immense étalage de fruits qui paraissait excellents. Si il y avait eu un passage piéton je suis sure que j'aurai au moins acheter une pomme. D'ailleurs,il n'y avait aucun clients juste trois vielles dames qui tricotaient et elles... tricotaient...des chaussettes?

La taille de ses chaussettes devait bien faire la taille d'un pull mais c'était incontestablement des chausssettes. Les vielles dame avait un air inexpressif: une bombe nucléaire pouvait exploser à six mètres de là qu'elles ne s'en rendraient probablement pas compte. Leur visages ressemblaient à des pomme vielles de plusieurs semaines et toute ridées, leur robes de cotons étaient décolorées et elles avaient des bras décharnées.

Le plus étrange c'était qu'elles semblaient avoir le regard rivé sur moi.

J'ai alors remarqué que Grover,lui,était devenu tout pale. Son être entier tremblait.

-Grover ai je dit. Hé,regarde..

-Dis-moi qu'elles ne te regardent pas...Elles te regardent,hein?

-Ouais. Bizarre,non?Tu crois que j'arriverais à avoir l'air classe dans ces chaussettes? Je devrais les mettre pour le prochain gala auquel je vais..

-C'est pas drôle,pas drôle du tout.

L'une des vielles dames a attrapé une paire de ciseaux de la taille d'un sécateur et a saisi un fil. Au même moment Grover m'attrapa le T- Schirt et se mis à courir,me forçant à le suivre.

Il fonçait vers le car à vitesse folle et après avoir bousculer une couple de vieux,un gosse de 6 ans et une femme enceinte j'ai hurlé:

-Mec, tu es malade ?!Mais nom de dieu,Mais...Ah! MAIS PUTAIN, QU'EST CE QUI TE PRENNND?

Il ne m'a pas répondu et m'a forcé à rentrer dans le car,mais au dernier moment,je me suis retourné et j'ai vu la vielle dame coupé le fil.

Et je vous jure sur mon honneur que malgré les routes de circulation,les discussions du groupe et les bougonnements du chauffeur je suis parvenu à entendre le clic-clac du fil que l'on coupait.

Je me suis alors tourné vers Grover et je lui ai dit de la voix la plus glacial possible:

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication, mon cher…..

* * *

Dans une pièce à l'autre bout de l' Amérique,en Californie,Mme Dodds réfléchissait. Elle avait passé un trimestre à enseigner,pour son plus grand méplésir,dans l'un des instituts les plus sélects d'Amérique. Puis,après avoir fait griller _lamentablement_ sa couverture,avait passé le second à observer incognito sa cible.

Il était désormais tant de faire son rapport à son patron.

Déjà plusieurs choses clochaient et cela des le début de sa mission. Un demi-dieu devait être hyper actif(question de survie)dyslexique(pour arriver à lire le grec ancien) incapable de se concentrer sur un texte plus de 30 min( les instincts présents dans vos veines vous pousse à faire autre chose)et surtout chiant voir incapable de respect.

Pas vraiment le profil d'un élève dans le top dix des personnes les plus intelligentes d'Amérique.

La cible en elle-même ne correspondait pas à la personne que cherchait son patron.

Normalement sa cible aurait du être mono parental(ou famille recomposé), et s'être fait au moins une fois renvoyer. Or ce jeune homme avait deux parents aimants et un dossier + casier judiciaire complètement vierge.

Sa cible : Percy Blofis connu à l'institut sous le nom Jackson.(nom de sa mère)

Au départ elle l'avait appelés Blofis mais ,a part le rendre mal à l'aise, cela ne lui faisait rien. Or d'une façon générale les demis dieux détestent leur beaux-parents. Question de principe.

En plus le gamin était renfermé, voir recroquevillé sur lui-même. Pas vraiment le profil type des gosses de face de moule qui ,de manière généra,l était ouvert d'esprit,dragueur et populaire. À la rigueur ce gosse aurait pu ,sur le plan caractériel, se faire passé pour un gosse de son patron.

La seule chose qui aurait pu lui indiquer que ce jeune homme était un sang-mélé c'était la présence d'un protecteur autour de lui, et encore, c'etait le jeune homme qui protegeait le protecteur de ses camarades et non l'inverse.

En bref si elle aurait du désigner quelqu'un en tant que dieu elle aurait désigner tout le monde sauf Percy Jackson.

Puis était arrivé l'incident de la fontaine.

Le jeune homme avait inconsciemment poussé Nancy dans l'eau à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Prouvant ainsi que encore une fois son patron avait eu raison sur l'identité du père de la cible.

Il était un fils de Poseidon.

Un fils de Poseidon_ intelligent_.

Quel oxymore….

Il n'empêche que pousser quelqu'un dans l'eau à l'âge de 12 ans sans le souhaiter n'était pas à la porter de tout les enfants de Poseidon.

Seul les plus forts y arrivaient.

Et apparement,il avait déjà un certain pouvoir sur la brume. Or,seules les personnes descendantes de Zeus (comme Thalia Grace) les sorcières,les mortelles bénies d'Apollon et les personnes capables de ne pas se laisser manipuler avait la capacité de faire mouvoir le voile-du-mensonge.

Il entrait donc dans la dernière catégorie.

En récapitulatif,la cible était donc difficile à manipuler,possédait une certaine puissance pour le moment indéterminée (mais largement au dessus de la moyenne des demis-sangsde son âge) et un _cerveau _(chose rare pour un entre-monde).

Pas le genre de personne que tu veux avoir en ennemi.

Même en tant que archétype, mourir n'était pas chose plaisante et (même si cela faisait un coup à son ego) elle savait que si elle était amenée à se battre contre Percy Blofis,ce ne serait probablement pas elle qui sortirait gagnante du combat.

Définitivement pas le genre de personne qu'elle voulait en ennemi.

Ce qui l'avait laisser dans une impasse.

Elle était sensée haïr ce jeune homme,preuve du méfait de son père,qui était une insulte envers son patron.

(Patron qui,contrairement à ses frères,avait respecté le pacte de ne plus avoir d'enfants.)

Mais elle n'y était pas arrivée.

Elle avait donc décidée d'en faire un allié.

Ce jeune homme respectaient les dieux mais n'aimaient pas leurs actes.( enfin respecter elle en doutait un peu mais cela n'importait guère à ses yeux tant qu'il respectait son patron) Il était aussi puissant ce qui était un atout non négligeable.

Mais surtout il était difficile à manipuler et serait donc à l'abri des jeux des olympiens.

Elle avait donc pris la décision (sur un coup de tête,elle l'admettait) de lui donner une épée,en preuve de son alliance avec elle.

Bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore quel type d'alliance elle aurait avec lui.

Elle espérait juste que aucun monstre ne le détecterait d'ici le solstice car elle n'aurait pas le temps de lui expliquer qui il était réellement.

La cible était devenue un allié.

Et elle allait être son mentor.

Quel bourbier...

Et cela la ramenait à son problème actuel:son patron s'était complètement trompé:Percy n'avait volé ni l'éclair ni le casque et ne connaissait rien à leur monde. Sans compter qu'elle était désormais allié avec lui.

Mais comment pouvait-elle consigner cela dans son rapport à son patron?

Elle soupira et s'étira: l'inspiration pour ce rapport allait être longue à trouver….

* * *

À la colonie des sang-mélés,une petite fille attisait les flammes d'un feu. Elle regardait avec inquiétude les images qui miroitaient dans les flammes. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir: un enfant haïssant son père biologique( Poseidon) devenait le protégé d'une des furies:les servantes de Hadès.

Zeus allait forcement mal le prendre.

Et dire que ces trois là étaient frères...

Elle soupira et murmura à son feu:

-Tu as le pouvoir de faire sombrer l'Olympe,Percy, et le moment venu je ne te laisserai pas faire le mauvais choix.

Elle se leva et se transforma en jeune femme de 20 ans et déclara d'une voix forte:

-Et si je dois te tuer pour garantir notre survie,je le ferai!


	4. New-York et restaurant haute game

**BONJOUR! Je m'excuse pour le retard mais entre l'organisation de la grève contre la réforme des collèges et mes contrôles je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster. **

**Une lectrice (je ne précise pas son nom car je n'ai pas son accord explicite) a gagné le droit de choisir la direction qu'allait prendre l'histoire et elle a décidé que Percy et Annabeth ne s'encadrerai pas. **

**Desormais le choix sera au 20 rewiew sur l'histoire et l'omake au 10 follow. **

**Ma beta lectrice est toujours en voyage...**

**A la prochaine!**

* * *

**Reponses aux Anonymous:**

**lol: Merci, et j'essaierai. Mais en tout cas ce n'est pas trop le cas de ce chap qui est avant tout un chapitre de transition. **

**Sabina: tu arrives à me donner envie de pleuré et rire bravo. Je suis pas petite! Tout le monde ne mesure 1,85 ! Et mon chou s'est une appellation des annee 50... Mais MERCI pour ta rewiew positive car je sais a quel point tu es exigeante.**

* * *

**Diclamer: Tout est à Rick Riodran**

_-Tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication, mon cher….._

Grover déglutit et me regarda d'un air coupable. Il répondit d'une toute petite voix:

-Je…je peux pas vraiment te donner une réponse satisfaisante…

-Ah et pourquoi?

Une colère sourde commencait à monter en moi.

Grover regardait ses pieds. Apparemment , il ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Et il avait raison. Déjà à l'époque, je savais imiter le regard noir n°3 de Mme Dodds (celui où elle te donne l'impression que tu es aussi important et utile qu'un vers de terre) et croyez en mon expérience vous ne voulez _pas_ croiser ce genre de regard.

-C'est vrai,ai-je renchérit. Pourquoi voudrais-je savoir la raison pour laquelle on a poussé une femme enceinte,des gamins et des personnes âgées.

Il a paru rétrécir sous le poids de mes mots.J'ai repris:

-Tu sais tu viens peut être de provoquer l'AVC d'une vielle grand-mère qui voulait simplement aller rendre visite à ses petits enfants. Et peut être aussi la fausse couche d'une dame qui voulait simplement rentre à New York après des mois de boulots horrible. Je te félicite,mec…

Sa machoire tremblait et il repris d'une voix mal assurée:

-Je peux pas…Je…Tu me croirais jamais et je….J'ai pas l'autorisation nécéssaire.

-Pardon?!

Là j'étais vraiment en colère. Mais genre vraiment.

-Parce que maintenant, tu es entrain de me dire que tu as besoin d'une autorisation pour me parler, génial. Oh et puis, tu sais quoi? Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je reste avec toi. Je vais plutôt aller m'excuser envers ces pauvres gens,qui,je te rappelle,ne t'ont absolument rien fait.

Au même moment,le chauffeur pousse un cri de joie: le bus redémarrait. Avec un peu de chance on arriverait à New York avant la nuit.

Lorsque la veille dame arriva dans le bus, j'allas la voir pour m'excuser. Bizarrement elle et ses amis ne nous en voulaient apparemment pas. Il s'agissait d'un vieux groupe de Hippies qui,autrefois, faisaient de la moto,fumait de l'herbe et tout le délire qui va avec. Donc pour eux ce que Grover et moi leur avons fait était carrément pas grave et que à mon âge ils faisaient dix fois pires. Je passa donc le reste du voyage avec eux en ignorant complètement Grover. C'était mesquin mais franchement je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui parler.

Nous arrivages finalement à New York à 19h au lieu de 18h30. Même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre le chauffeur avait géré :on a eu un accident , deux gros bouchons(Vive les heures de pointe) et on avait quasiment pas de retard.

Je dis donc au revoir aux groupe de vieux hippies qui, m'avait franchement fait marrer. Au moment ou j'allais dire au revoir à la mamie que j'avais bousculé celle-ci me prit dans ses bras et me dit:

-Gamin,tu es peut-être encore jeune,mais franchement profite de la vie. tu sais jamais quand elle finira…

Elle commença à repartir mais,d'un coup, elle se tourna et me dit en me faisant un clin d'oeil:

-N'oublie pas de manger des céréales!

Je resta sur le parking quelle que minutes interloqué. J'étais désormais seul -apparement Grover s'était cassé sans me dire au revoir- et pour la première fois de ma vie une vielle dame m'avait dit de bouffer des céréales.

Vous avais-je déjà que New York est une ville rempli de taré?

* * *

Avant que vous les rencontriez, un petit laïus familial me semble obligatoire.

Sur mon beau-père il n'y a pas grand chose à dire : il a fait Harvard (section économie et gestion). Une fois son diplôme en poche il a fondé son entreprise : la Chryslersociety. Cette entreprise a rapidement pris du poids et en même pas quatre ans elle était inscrite au Ca40 américain.

En plus d'être d'un génie, il est génial en tant que père. (car oui il me considère comme son propre fils). Il arrive à s'occuper de moi malgré son boulot et les contraintes qui va avec. Malgré nos caractères très différents on s'entend super bien.

Il y a par contre beaucoup de chose à dire sur ma mère.

Ma mère se nomme Sally Jackson et a 29 ans. Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'elle 5 ans dans un crash d'avion elle a été confiée à sa seule famille vivante;le frère de sa mère :un sale type. Il la traitait comme une esclave et lorsque elle eut 15 ans il eut un cancer du poumon et l'obligea à arrêté ses études pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui;c'était une sale race ce mec. Il mourut un an plus tard la laissant sans argent sans diplôme et dans la merde. Elle vendit donc leur petit appartement,acheta un petit bungalow en bord de mer et trouva un petit boulot dans un restaurant. C'était pas la joie mais elle arrivait à joindre les deux bouts.

Et puis mon paternel arriva.

J'ai jamais vraiment sus comment ils s'étaient rencontré tous les deux et encore aujourd'hui je connais pas grand chose de leur histoire d'amour;ma mère n'aime pas trop en parler. Mais je vais essayer de vous en donner les grandes lignes:

Ma mère rencontra mon paternel à son boulot et ils sont tombés directement raide dingue amoureux l'un de l'autre et… deux mois plus tard j'étais créé.( les petits points sont une censure,je refuse de raconter cela :trop glauque pour moi!) Peu de temps après mon géniteur qui bossait dans un bateau meurt en mer lors d'une tempête.

Ma mère était donc dans une situation ultra précaire: elle était désormais enceinte à 17 ans avec peu de revenu et pas de famille pour l'aider. Elle décida donc de quitter son boulot de vendre son bungalow et d'acheter un appart à NYC plus précisément à Harlem(qui était à l'époque l'un des quartiers les plus dangereux de NYC). Elle trouva rapidement un job dans une confiserie ou elle etait plutôt bien payée et recommenca,encore une fois,sa vie.

C'etait pas vraiment la joie d'habiter dans un quartier sans foi ni loi ou même la police refuait d'aller mais on se serrait les coudes elle et moi.

On a habité à Harlem pendant 5 ans puis elle a rencontré Gabriel Ugliano à son boulot. Un sale type fini amoureux d'elle. Il était moche gros et sentait mauvais mais ma mère accepta sans raison, de l'épouser. Et encore aujourd'hui ,je comprends pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de faire ce mariage. Je me rappelle qu'il sentait tellement mauvais que je le surnommais Gaby-pue-grave.

Deux ans après ma mère, désormais Sally Ugliano, fit la rencontre qui changea sa vie.

Elle rencontra mon papa: Paul Blofis.

J'avais à l'époque sept ans,et j'avais l'habitude d'aller rejoindre ,dans la confiserie ou elle bossait, ma mère après l'école.J'avais aussi l'habitude de courir dans les rayons de la confiserie et un bon jour tandis que celui qui allait devenir mon beau-père flânait dans les rayons je lui …fonça dessus. Ma mère accouru immédiatement.(pour calmer le jeu et éviter qu'il porte plainte contre moi)

C'est comme ça ,qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

Mon père déjà grand dirigeant d'une entreprise fleurissante avec un capital en plein expansion tomba sur le coup amoureux de ma mère. Un vrai coup de foudre. Sauf qu'il voulait qu'elle l'aime lui et non son argent;il se présenta donc comme un simple professeur d'anglais.

Ma mère fut sous le charme et tomba tout de suite entre ses griffes. Ils commencèrent donc une liaison qui dura 6 mois.

Au bout du sixième mois mon père l'invita dans le plus chic restaurant de NYC lui révéla la vérité sur son travail et la proposa en mariage.

Elle accepta tout de suite, mis fin à sa relation avec Gaby-Pue-Grave et se maria avec celui qui allait devenir l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde.(derrière Bill Gate et les géants du pétrole)

Comme quoi dans la vie ,des contes de fée existent.

* * *

Vous connaissez la légende qui dit que en fonction de là ou vous habitez, on peut deviner votre salaire?

Et bien je peux confirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une légende. En tout cas pas à New York .

A NYC,les loyers sont super chers quel que soit l'endroit ou vous vivez. Parfois certains ménages investissent la moitié de leur argent du mois pour payer leurs logements. Et puis, certains quartiers sont très bien cotés comme Manhattan ou Queens et à cause de ça, le prix du loyer augmente.

Par contre Harlem et le Bronx ont une si mauvaise réputation que là le prix du loyer est plutôt bas. (pour un loyer new-yorkais )

Mais il a un lieu dans NYC ou vous êtes sur de ne rencontrer que des riches. Il s'agit du quartier Richmond, à Staten Island.

Une étude à montrer que en moyenne,les habitants de ce quartier gagnaient 20 fois plus que ceux habitants dans le Bronx.

Alors d'après vous, sachant que j'habite dans un immeuble privatisé dans le centre de ce quartier, dans quel ordre de grandeur doit on estimer la fortune de mon paternel?

Moui… je pense que vous avez compris à combien de millions d'euros (voir milliards) on estime ma fortune.

Ça a été un dur choc, lorsque l'on est venu s'installer ici pour maman et moi. Surtout pour moi. De petit gosse de banlieue je devenais l'héritier d'une des plus grande fortune du monde. Et se voir à l'âge de 7ans en haut de New York Times avec la mention :_ Paul Blofis a un héritier !_ a été vraiment difficile.

Pendant un an je suis pas sorti de la maison. Papa payait des gens une fortune pour me faire des cours particuliers (et rattraper par la même occasion le retard que j'avais sur le programme) et je n'osais pas aller vers les autres jeunes du quartier que je trouvais trop propre sur soi.

Lorsque il y a trois ans j'ai intégré Yale j'avais complètement perdu la notion de contact humain :j'étais désormais incapable de converser/m'entendre avec les autres.

Ça a duré deux ans.

Puis arriva Grover.

Ça a été le premier à tout faire pour briser la carapace que je m'étais faite. Et au bout de deux trois mois on était devenu inséparable et on ne sait jamais quitté. Il était certes faible, incapable de se défendre et tout se qui va avec, mais il était mon ami.

Enfin jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

Si un jour on vous demande que faut il retenir sur la famille Blofis, répondez:

Le père: homme ayant réussi sa vie

La mère : princesse de contes de fée

Le fils : …. dépressif et asociale?

C'est en tout cas l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la maison en criant:

-Papa, Maman chuis rentrer!

* * *

-Annabeth, tu comprends pas!

-…..

-Comment ça tu t'en fous?

-…..

-Je sais que ta casquette est un objet hyper important pour toi mais par la culotte démoniaque d'Hadès la vie d'un demi-dieu est en jeu!

-…

-Comment ça j'ai merdé? Essaie de protéger un type cent fois plus intelligent que toi sans qu'il le sache et on verra! Au cas où tu serais pas au courant ce type est le _meilleur_ élève du _meilleur_ établissement du pays, tous états confondus! J'ai besoin de ta casquette jusqu'au solstice pour le protéger sans être vu. C'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre!

-…..

-OUI c'est bon, j'ai compris tu veux pas m'aider. Bah au pire ce pauvre gosse mourra et ira rejoindre Thalia à cause de toi.

-…

-Ah bah tu vois quand tu veux tu peux! On se retrouve à Time Square ok? Allez, à toute suite.

* * *

-Papa ,Maman chuis rentrer!

Enfin, tu es là, rugit ma mère en me fonçant dessus.

-Oui, maman, je suis rentré, dit-je en répondant à son étreinte.

Ma mère est devenue à mesure que je grandissais de plus en plus protectrice envers moi. Le fait de savoir que nous avions de temps en temps des journalistes sous nos fenêtres ne la jamais réellement convaincu à me lâcher la bride. Alors, chaque fois que je rentrais de Yale , je devais lui faire un rapport complet de mon année. Et déjà elle s'écriait:

-Bon, comment c'est passé ton dernier trimestre? Tu ne m'as quasiment rien dit au téléphone..

\- Et bien il ne sait rien passé de notable, à part le fait que mes black-out ont augmentés. Mais ce semble s'être calmé donc ce ne devait pas être très importants. Au pire j'irais chez le docteur Arkwright , il a pas mal aider Rachel lorsque son hamster est mort. Tu sais la voisine d'en face ?

_-_ Tu veux parler de la fille des Dare? Et bien j'espère pour elle est pas comme ses parents...

\- Oh non,t'inquiètes. Elle est bien plus sympa qu'eux et en plus elle dessine comme une déesse. Elle a même réalisé un portrait hyper réaliste de Mr Brunner. Grace à son talent, elle a même réussi à décrocher une bourse à l'institut Clarion, tu sais l'institut super sélect de la cote ouest?

-Mais, dit-moi tu sais beaucoup de choses sur notre voisine, hum? dit elle d'un air rieur en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Et vas pas t'imaginer des trucs!

Alors non je n'étais pas un psychopathe pour savoir autant de truc sur Rachel. C'est juste que je savais que ma mère souhaitait entendre que je me plaisais énormément à Yale et que j'y étais bien intégré; alors certes elle devait se douter que j'étais timide, mais hors de question qu'elle sache que j'étais asocial. Donc bah je m'inventais une vie.

-Et comment c'est passé ta sortie annuelle? me demanda t-elle l'air de rien.

En entendant cette phrase mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Es-ce qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose ? Je n'avais rien à ma famille à propos de la disparition de ma prof de maths et de l'étrange incident du musée. Je regarda donc ma mère d'un air soupçonneux et lui demanda :

\- Que veux tu dire par là ?

Ma mère éclata de rire et me serra une nouvelle fois dans ces bras en me disant:

\- Et bien... Habituellement à chaque fois que tu sors de l'institut pour une visite, tu te retrouves sur le New-York Times donc je m'inquiètais...

-Hé c'est pas vrai!

\- Si..Enfin non de temps en temps tu parais dans BBC News...

-Et toi et papa vous apparaissez combien dans les journaux en tant que le parfait couple new-yorkais ?

\- _Touché_,m'accorda-t-elle en riant.

Elle se leva et repris d'un air sérieux :

\- Le parfait petit couple new-yorkais est de sorti ce soir avec leur fils tout aussi parfait . Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de te laver d'enfiler un costume et de coiffer ta tignasse. Ah et ton père n'est pas là, il avait une affaire urgente à régler au boulot. Il nous retrouvera directement au restaurant.

Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte puis en se tenant près de l'embrasure de la porte elle se retourna et demanda :

\- Percy... Si il se passait quelque chose de vraiment important... Tu me le dirais n'est pas?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je automatiquement bien que en mon fort intérieur je savais que je mentais.

En me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je sentis tout de même le regard d'inquiétude de maman. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle me croit...

* * *

Le Barati était un dès meilleur restaurant de NYC. Il était étoilé, localisé dans le quartier le plus en vogue selon _Timelife _et il possédait une vue magnifique sur l'Hudson. Pour y manger on devait s'incrire sur une liste d'attente longue de plusieurs mois.

Il n'avait donc plus vraiment besoin de publicité.

Et pourtant ce soir là ,le Barati reçut la meilleure pub possible: les Blofis déjeunaient en son sein.

On voyait en effet à l'entrée du restaurant la magnifique Sally Blofis et son tortueux enfant Percée. Et tout deux semblaient assez mal à l'aise.

Ayant grandi dans une relative pauvreté, Sally n'aimait pas les grandes réceptions qui servait à montrer la richesse du beau monde. Elle préférait de loin être assise dans un petit appartement chaleureux plutôt que dans un grand loft. Et d'une façon général,elle n'appréciait pas le luxe qu'elle jugeait clinquant.

Elle était donc tout sauf dans son élément dans le hall d'entrée de Barati,et ,à en juger par le rictus de son fils elle n'était pas la seule. A chaque fois que sa famille se montrait publiquement un amas de journaliste se tassait devant ses fenêtres au grand daim de son fils qui adorait le calme.

Mais l'un comme l'autre ils savaient que ces sorties publiques étaient nécessaires si on ne voulait pas avoir des paparazzis vous épiant tout le temps. Mieux valait faire un a deux articles sans intérêt durant un an, que un article déterrant vos secrets.

Elle s'approcha de le jeune serveuse et lui demanda poliment une table et celle-ci s'enquit de leur donner la meilleure table dans une salle privée avec des couteaux en argent valant une fortune.

Heuresement que son mari était très riche.

La soirée se passa relativement bien selon Sally: la nourriture était bonne son époux avait pu venir sans problèmes, les journalistes ne paraissaient pas les espionner et son fils ne faisait pas trop la gueule.

En voyant celui-ci perdu dans ses pensés, elle se dit d'un air attendri que oui, peut-être son fils avait des chances avec la fille des voisins si il osait l'aborder. Il était après tout,très mignon avec ses yeux verts.

_Les mêmes yeux que son père..._

Elle attendit la fin du repas pour évoquer son projet à son fils. Elle espérait que la présence d'une poire belle Hélène taille XXL le rendrai plus ouvert à son projet.

Lorsque on déposa la glace devant son fils: elle prit la parole et dit:

-Percy, toi et moi...On va a Montauk demain.

Son fils ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle et répondit :

-Hors de question!


	5. Discussion répondeur et cauchemar

**Bonjour les gens! C'est dans une ambiance joyeuse que je poste ce chapitre : j'ai fini mon année! Et oui ;) Bon il faut encore que l'on me valide mon passage en 1ère S avec Svt mais normalement ça devrait le faire XD**

**Ma nonina est enfin rentrer d'Italie donc Elle va enfin pouvoir corriger mes chapitres mais pour le moment elle ne m'a rien envoyer.**

**Ce chapitre est donc normalement bourrer de fautes.**

**L'omake numéro 1 a été gagné par un(e) de vous(dont je ne précise pas le nom car je n'ai pas l'accord explicite )et le sujet est le suivant:****je te met au défi de raconter en détail les sorties éducatives qui ont mal tournées et la façon dont Percy s'en est sorti sans encombre. Bonne Chance ! ;)**

**Comme le sujet est plutôt vaste, ce sera considéré comme un chapitre que vous aurez dans deux semaines. **

**Désormais le choix est au 20ieme commentaire et l'omake au 20ieme rewiews.**

* * *

**Reponses aux Anonymous:**

**Sh****un Lightstorm: déjà merci d'avoir cliqué sur le bouton rewiews et Non c'est pas Demeter ;) La réponse à ton autre question est dite dans ce chapitre mais pas explicitement.**

**Malia-teen: merci! Les compliments me touchent vraiment ㈳6 (smileys qui sourit) Et oui j'ai modifié le caractère de Percy car sinon il collait pas du tout à la trame de l'histoire (s'imagine cervelle d'algues ****entrain de faire des fonctions homographiques) Et pour répondre à ta question il va faire comme tout le monde il va utiliser son cerveau;) Non sérieusement Annabeth est à mes yeux supportable à partir du tome 4(ou on découvre que finalement elle a des sentiments) mais avant ce tome la elle va s'en prendre plein la tête.**

**Dans ma fic, Percy ne sera pas en couple ou alors ce sera vraiment secondaires je suis NULLE en rédaction d'histoire amoureuse. **

* * *

-_Hors de question !_

Bon. Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

Au fond, Sally s'attendait à une réaction pareille: Depuis que Paul avait fait irruption dans la vie de Percy, son fils avait tendance à oublier que Paul n'était pas son _géniteur_ mais seulement son_ beau-père_. Alors certes, elle adorait son mari mais elle ne voulait pas que, le moment venu, Poséidon se prenne un vent magistral par Percy. Elle savait que son ancien amant s'était attaché à leur bout de chou et qu'il espérait, après l'avoir reconnu comme sien, avoir un minimum de place dans la vie de son fils. Donc elle essayait de maintenir un lien entre eux en emmenant chaque année Percy à Montauk,lieu de leur amour.

Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et demanda d'une voix douce :

-Pourquoi?

-Pas envie, répondit celui-ci avec une nonchalance feinte et un air de dire "c'est pas important, c'est juste une lubie que maman s'est mis dans la tête."

Mais la maman en question, c'est à dire elle , n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Elle continua donc:

-Percy, j'y tiens vraiment. Ce voyage est super important pour moi et...

-"...et j'aimerais que tu en comprennes l'importance!" Oui je sais ,tu me fais exactement le _même_ discours chaque année. Mais franchement, maman que tu y ailles je comprends, tu étais folle dingue amoureuse de mon paternel. Mais moi, je n'ai rien à voir avec lui! Je veux dire...je l'ai même pas connu.. Et tu ne peux pas admettre que passer deux semaines dans un _tout petit_ bungalow_ miteux_ avec du sable dans _les draps_ est réjouissant!

-C'est ton père, Percy ! Et tu pourrais au moins entretenir son souvenir !

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Après cette réplique sans appel de son fils, Sally sentit une grande lassitude l'envahir. Elle savait que se marier avec Paul avait été égoïste de sa part et que à cause de ça, elle privait son ancien amant de l'amour que leur enfant aurait du lui porter et non à Paul. Mais Paul avait tant apporté à leur enfant.. Il lui avait donné un foyer, une éducation et son amour.

En voyant sa fatigue apparaitre, son fils continua sur sa lancée:

-Et puis, vous étiez même pas marié! C'était juste une _summer love_! Tu devrais passer outre..

-TAIS-TOI!

Sans le vouloir, la jeune mère de famille venait de crier; mais elle n'en pouvait plus des refus successifs de son fils. Il refusait chaque année de venir avec elle. Et chaque fois elle l'y trainait de force et chaque fois son fils faisait tout pour partir de Montauk le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'en pouvait physiquement et psychologiquement du caractère têtu et borné de son fils unique.

Toujours est il que suite à cet éclat de voies, l'ambiance déjà devenue lourde dans la pièce devint glacial. Son mari desserra les dents et glissa à l'encontre de son fils et elle-même :

-Auriez vous l'extrême amabilité de descendre un ton en dessous ? J'aimerais éviter-et vous aussi d'ailleurs- de faire mauvaise presse. Je me dois de vous rappeler qu'une journaliste du Why est dans la salle principale et que ceux d'Enews sont quasiment sous les fenêtres...

Là,ça craignait. En effet lorsque son mari devenait poli à outrance cela signifiait qu'il était _très_ en colère et qu'il activait ses réflexes de diplomates pour éviter d'être grossier. Tel Lucius Malfoy dans Harry Potter il n'était jamais menaçant ouvertement mais faisait cela par subtilités.

Et d'après elle, cette technique marchait très bien.

En voyant qu'aucun des deux ne pipait mots, son époux poursuivit:

\- Si vous vous voulez vous engueuler faites le à la maison, là-bas au moins les murs sont insonorisés.

Bon au moins son mari était repasser au langage courant alors peut être que Paul n'était pas si énervé que ça..

-De plus, vous disputez pour _ça_ est vraiment idiot. Franchement vous vous êtes écouté?

OK, Paul Blofis dans toute sa splendeur était officiellement énervé.

\- Percy: tu pourrais être un minimum compréhensif à l'égard de ta mère, je te rappelle que même si tu l'as pas connu il n'en reste pas moins ton père.

Son fils ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot le chef de famille lui coupa le sifflet:

-Cependant Sally, sur le fond je suis d'accord avec Percy. Tu ne devrais pas l'obliger à aller quelque part ou il ne veut pas être. Encore moi si c'est pour quelque chose d'aussi important qu'aller fleurir la tombe de quelqu'un.

A ce moment là, Sally sentit son sang se glacer. Son mari savait la vérité sur l'identité du père de Percy et l'importance de ses voyages alors: Pourquoi cette prise de position? Il était toujours resté neutre dans ce jeune mère de famille accusa le coup très durement. Pour elle,il s'agissait d'une très grave trahison. Mais avant qu'elle est pu prononcé le moindre mot,son mari déclara:

\- De toute façon la question ne se pose même pas car Percy s'est apparemment inscrit sans notre accord à un cours sur les équations de statistiques.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard noir à Percy qui lui renvoya un clin d'œil tout sauf innocent.

Son mari se leva alors,et de la même manière qu'il clorait un débat lors d'un conseil d'administration il dit d'une voix très professionnelle:

\- Si vous souhaitez continuer le débat alors on fait ça à la maison. Moi, je vais payer l'addition.

Sally soupira. Et dire que la journée avait bien commencée...

* * *

_-COUP D'ÉCLAT CHEZ LES BLOFIS!-_

_Hier soir la famille la plus riche de New York(selon nos sources) a fait, comme chaque année, un dîner familial pour fêter la fin des cours de Persée Blofis, le célèbre héritier de la Chryslersociety._

_Cette famille ne nous a jamais donné beaucoup d'occasion de faire un article digne d'intérêt (sauf à propos des actions du très engagé benjamin familial) car ils ne sont pas très présent dans la vie mondaine et très attachés à leur vie privée. Cependant, lors de leur sortie familiale, une dispute a éclatée. _

_"Ça s'est passé à la fin du repas"__précise Liliane, la serveuse s'étant occupé des Blofis. "Je venais de servir une glace à Mr Blofis quand les voix ont commencés à monter, et deux min__utes plus tard j'ai entendu très clairement Mme Blofis dire a son fils de se taire. Et pas d'une façon très gentille... Environ cinq minutes après ils quittaient le restaurant. Mais j'ai pu voir la tête de Mme Blofis quand elle partait et elle paraissait vraiment fatiguée et en colère."_

_Pour le moment, nous ne connaissons pas la raison de la dispute familial mais nous pouvons au moins affirmer ceci: la famille dorée de NYC a des problèmes familiaux!_

_Nous clorerons cet article en rajoutant que l'attaché de presse de la Chryslersociety a été contacté mais n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire. _

_Article tiré du magasin Enews._

* * *

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication, Paul.

-J'en ai une. Mais baisse d'un ton mon amour, Percy dort encore et je n'ai pas envie qu'il entende notre conversation.

-Il dort encore? Il est quasiment midi pourtant...Remarque c'est plutôt une bonne chose vu qu'il a tendance à se réveiller très tôts à l'internat. Mais vas y je t'écoute.

-La première -et c'est celle que je donnerais à Percy- est que la météo a prévu une tempète, voir un ouragan, arrivée sur le détroit de Long Island et qu'il est hors de question que vous restez tous les deux dans une cabane près de l'océan durant ce genre d'événements. Je tiens à vos vies, figure toi.

-C'est pas du tout un argument valable ! Je te rappelle que Poseidon est juste le dieu des tempètes et qu'il ne nous ferrait jamais de mal intentionnellement.

-Cela j'en doute. Mais ce n'est pas le propos. Non le problème c'est le vol d'éclair.

-En quoi cela concerne-t-il Percy?

-Ton ex est désespéré, Sally. Il est au bord d'une guerre qu'il ne souhaite pas et il sait que la diplomatie ne marchera pas. Il va probablement ordonné une quête dans le but de retrouver l'éclair volé pour apaiser son frère et ainsi éviter le conflit.

-Je répète ma question:en quoi cela concerne-t-il Percy ?

-Quel meilleur offre de paix que le fils caché de Poseidon retrouve l'éclair de Zeus?

\- Tu n'oserais pas dire que...

-Que Poseidon mettrai sciamment la vie de son fils en danger? Bien sur que oui. Nous parlons d'une guerre, Sally. Une guerre qui fera passer la seconde guerre mondial pour une broutille! Alors évidemment qu'il le ferait.

-Paul...

-Sally, pourquoi crois tu que j'ai investi trois milles drachmes dans la pose d'une barrière équivalente à celle de la colonie autour de la maison et de mon boulot ? Pour faire joli? Je ferai tous pour protéger la vie de mon fils et je refuse que Percy sacrifie sa vie sur l'autel de la guerre. Il y a d'autres des demis dieux pour faire cela.

-Cheri,comment peux tu dire cela? On parle d'adolescents! Pas de chair à canon!

-Euh,si. Les demis dieux sont de la chair à canon servant à payer pour les erreurs de leur parents divins. Savais tu que l'année dernière il avait obligé un demi dieu a voler une pomme du jardin des Esperides? Le pauvre enfant en est sorti défigurer... Et j'aimerais éviter que Percy se retrouve transformé en platane comme cette pauvre Thalia Grâ s'il te plait, pas de voyage à Montauk cette année.

-Bon, très bien tu as gagné mais on y va l'année prochaine.

-Ça, tu verras avec Percy,c'est pas sûre qu'il accepte.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

Chiron, j'ai rien de spécial à signaler. Comme je suis sous invisiblité on ne m'a pas repéré. Cepandant hier soir Mme Blofis et Percy se sont disputés mais ça tout le monde est au courant vu que c'est en première page de Enews. Pour faire simple ils se sont chicanés à propos de leurs prochain lieu de vacances.

Ah,si il y a peut être une info que je dois te dire :l'immeuble privatisé de Percy possède un barrière plus puissante que celle de la colonie: Aucun animal mythologique n'est admis et pour entrer les dieux doivent demander l'autorisation au chef de maison,en l'occurrence Paul Blofis. Quand je te disais que Percy était couvé... Ah et les demis dieux ne semblent pas non plus avoir le droit d'entrer dans le batiment. Moi ça va,en tant que protecteur Mr Brofis m'a donné le droit d'entrer avec la mention que"si je me faisais repérer par Percy il me castrerait". Quand on pense que ce type a une réputation de diplomate..

Enfin bref embrasse tout le monde prie Pan pour moi et j'espère que la prochaine fois je tomberais pas sur messagerie!

(Même si je suis sur que tu as fais exprès de ne pas prendre l'appel...)

* * *

Cette nuit là j'ai fait pour la prèmière fois un cauchemar. Un cauchemar de demi-dieu j'entends,pas les cauchemars que l'on a lorsque on est petit et que l'on se réfugie dans le lit de maman pour avoir un câlin .

J'etais dans une salle entièrement décoré façon château médiéval avec les torches au murs les armures grinçantes et au centre, deux trônes l'un ressemblant à une fleur et l'autre à un siège fait de...squelettes?

Ah et la bande son du lieu etait des cris d'agonie.

Un genre de Dark château fort quoi.

En toute franchise,si j'avais été le proprio, j'aurai juste kidnappé l'architecte et lui aurait mis ses yeux dans du formol. On peut etre émo, mais il y a une limite à avoir.

Au moment ou j'allais hurler :"Bordel mais qui s'est qui peut être aussi con pour faire une deco aussi moche! "Il est arrivé. Il faisait environ 1 mètre 80 et portait un combi à la Dark Vador avec en prime un imprimé tête de gens à l'agonie. Ses cheveux étaient graisseux(à côté ceux de Snape passait pour des cheveux propres) il avait une peau pâle (à faire verdir Voldemort) mais le plus effrayant chez lui etait ses yeux: entièrement noir avec juste une pupille blanche pour trancher.

Bizarrement le voir arriver m'a détourné de la déco.

J'aurai pu poster l'habituelle question:qui êtes-vous? ou encore:ou suis-je? Mais moi j'ai demandé:

-Connaissez vous l'usage du shampooing et de la crème auto-bronzante?

Et lorsque j'ai vu sa tête passée d'un air interloqué à un air de je-vais-te-découper-en-petits-morceaux-pour-te-donner-à-bouffer-aux-vers-de-terres je me suis dit que parfois je devrais apprendre à fermer ma grande gueule.

**_Bonne chance a tous ceux qui ont leurs Bac ou leur brevets a passer. Que la force soit avec vous!_**


	6. Omake les sorties

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**Deja j'espère que vos exams se sont bien passés. Je ne sais pas quand vous aurez vos résultats mais franchement ne vous en faites pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine! **

**Ah et mon retard. Je suis vraiment désolé mais pour le coup j'ai eu une bonne excuse mon ordi a planté et j'ai été obligé d'écrire ce chapitre via mon portable. Et comme le format n'était pas supporté j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes à vous écrire cet OS.**

**Ah et pour continuer dans les sujets qui fâchent je vais partir en vacance. Et je n'aurait probablement pas mon ordi avec moi. Donc n'espérez pas un chapitre avant la rentrée prochaine. (Même si il se peut que je publie entre temps) **

**et encore une fois merci de me soutenir. J'ai eu 11 reviews au derniers chapitres e cela m'a én****ormément touché.**

**J'espère que l'histoire continura a vous plaire.**

* * *

Reponses aux Anonymous:

Shun Lightstorm: En effet il ne plaisante pas avec la sécurité de Percy. Mais bon faut le comprendre il doit s'occuper de Percy quand même... Et en ce qui concerne la barrière... Tu sauras la réponse en temps et en heure. :) Encore une fois merci d'avoir cliquer sur le bouton rewiews!

Malia Teen: Paul est un chef d'entreprise qui consacre son temps à sa famille... Donc oui il essaie d'être le père parfait mais il a surtout peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Percy... En ce qui concerne Poseidon le sortie numéro 2 devrait te plaire...;) et merci pour la rewiews :)

* * *

Ma première sortie problématique eut lieu lors de mon année de CE2. J'avais sept ans à l'époque et j'étais encore considéré comme l'exemple type du pauvre gosse de Harlem.

La journée avait de toute façon très mal commencée:Gaby-pue-grave , l'ancien mari de ma mère m'avait menacé pour une raison batarde:un truc à propos du fait que je ne devrais pas vivre sous son toit, que j'étais un branleur qui ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie…. Bref de très affectueuses paroles, comme vous pouvez le constater. Toujours est-il que je suis arrivé à mon école de très mauvaise humeur.

Notre maîtresse, Mme Klavis, était gentille comme tout mais elle se faisait facilement manipuler par ses élèves. Notamment par l'une d'elle:Annie Yase.

Cette jeune fille, était une véritable pro de la manipulation:elle avait,du haut de ses sept ans,convaincue la maîtresse qu'aller au musée des sciences naturelles était une bonne idée. Hors voir des animaux contenus dans du formol est tout sauf intéressant pour des gamins de notre âge,sans compter que l'entrée coûte une fortune. Mais bon,pourquoi pas?

Mais passons les détails de cette sortie dont ma foi je ne me rappelle plus très bien et allons directement au moment qui d'un point de vue légal aurait pu m'apporter des problèmes. De très gros problèmes.

Je m'étais toujours très mal entendu avec Annie parce que elle était Mlle Je-sais-tout. Elle devait toujours exposer ce qu'elle savait et se sentait supérieur à nous sous prétexte que :" papa il est prof à l'université !".

Le pire? C'était elle qui avait les moins bonnes notes de la classe. En bref c'était un mélange de Goyle et d'Hermione. Un mélange plutôt étrange d'ailleurs..

A un moment de la sortie Annie et moi, on s'est éloigné du groupe je ne sais plus pourquoi et au détour d'un couloir on a complètement perdu notre classe. Au lieu de respecter sagement les règles élémentaires de sécurité:"Si tu es perdu, ne bouge pas un adulte viendra te chercher", on est parti en vadrouille à la recherche de notre classe.

Et oui, j'étais plutôt bête à cette époque...

A un moment, nous sommes arrivés dans une salle où se trouvaient des bocaux remplis d'organes baignant dans du formol et quelques animaux empaillés ainsi que pas mal d'oiseaux, de dinosaures ailés et au milieu de la pièce trônait un immense rapace. Ce rapace empaillé, était accroché par des lanières au plafond et on avait l'impression qu'il flottait au centre de la pièce.

De là où j'étais on pouvait clairement voir les fils qui le retenaient. Alors pris d'une impulsion soudaine j'ai ouvert mon sac, pris ma paire de ciseaux et Slac! Le rapace tomba dans un grand bruit sec et des alarmes se mirent à sonner. Je lâcha donc la paire de ciseaux et m'éloigna le plus rapidement possible vers l'entrée de la salle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Annie se rapprocha du rapace et avant que j'ai pu dire le moindre mot elle ramassa la paire de ciseaux. Au moment où elle se releva, des policiers lui saisirent les mains et la plaquèrent sur le sol. Elle hurla, les policiers se mirent à vociférer et moi je resta sur place, pétrifié. J'avais peur, peur de ce qui allait nous arriver à Annie et à moi. En quelques secondes je me fis un scénario catastrophe dans la tête: emprisonnement, camp militaire,détruit à la bombe nucléaire...

Alors,n'écoutant que mon courage(ou mon envie de vivre en homme libre) j'hurla:

-Mais pourquoi vous l'attrapez elle ? C'est le monsieur en noir là bas qui a coupé les fils!

Et d'un coup,la magie a opérée. J'ai vu une vieille dame acquiescer vigoureusement de la tête en signe d'approbation. Une autre a hurlé sur le policier de libérer ´la pauvre petite fille qui n'avait absolument rien fait'.

Au final, les policiers ont été très gentils avec nous (ils nous ont même offert des gâteaux pendant qu'il nous posait deux trois questions sur le prétendu voleur) et nous ont gracieusement offert de nous ramener à notre maîtresse qui était morte d'inquiétude et en colère contre nous. Mais apparemment, se faire féliciter en tant que 'professeur admirable' qui forme 'des citoyens modèles ' par la police lui a fait oublier toute colère à notre encontre.

Le lendemain matin, Annie est venue vers moi et m'a dit : Je sais que c'est toi qui a coupé les fils mais...Je ne dirai rien parce que, pour la première fois mon papa a été fier de moi. Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux d'être mon papa et que même si les policiers n'avaient pas retrouver le voleur ils étaient contents parce que ils avaient beaucoup avancé dans l'enquête.

Et la dessus elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit:De toute façon, je pars demain je veux revoir ma maman et puis... Je ne supporte pas ma belle-mère alors..

Et au lieu de partir vers la salle de classe,elle se dirigea vers la sortie en me faisant un signe de la main.

Le surlendemain Mlle Yase était portée disparue

Sortie numéro 2:

Lors de la deuxième sortie, j'avais 9 ans et je venais d'entrer à Yale. Je m'en rappelle beaucoup mieux même si franchement je me suis demandé si je ne devenais pas complètement cinglé.

Au départ la sortie semblait sympa, après tout une sortie dans un des plus beaux aquariums de Los Angeles ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas?

Mais très vite j'ai compris que cette sortie n'allait pas être aussi idyllique qu'elle le paraissait.

Et les emmerdes sont arrivés avant même que la sortie ne commence. Lorsque Paul et maman ont appris que l'on partait pour Los Angeles ils ont pété un câble. Littéralement.

Paul ne voulait pas que j'y aille à cause de ma récente entrée à Yale et de mon niveau encore trop juste. J'avais certes rattrapé mon retard par rapport à la classe mais mes notes n'était pas vraiment fameuses.. Ce à quoi le directeur lui a rétorqué que mon niveau était acceptable, même excellent pour un nouveau.

Maman, elle, ne voulait pas que j'aille à Los Angeles. Sous prétexte que c'était loin que j'étais trop jeune etc... Pour le coup , le directeur l'a juste regardé dans les yeux un long moment avant qu'elle ne capitule et me laisse y aller.

J'ai donc eu l'immense chance de pouvoir visiter un des plus grands aquariums du monde. Durant la première partie de la visite il ne s'est rien passé de notable. A part le fait d'avoir l'impression que les poissons me fixaient et me suivaient. Ah et le moment où un poulpe m'envoya de l'encre dans la figure lors d'une démonstration où il était censé arriver à dévisser le couvercle d'un bocal. (Pour le coup tout le monde s'est fichu de moi. Même des inconnus).**/petit mauvais souvenir personnel/**

C'est donc avec l'impression d'être surveillé et dans des vêtements que le parc m'avait donné en dédommagement que commença la deuxième partie de la visite.

Celle des cétacés.

La salle abritant ces mammifères que l'évolution a gardé dans l'eau était immense et noire de monde. Et comme garder 30 élèves leur semblaient impossible dans ce genre d'endroit, les profs nous dirent de nous disperser à condition de rester dans la salle et d'être à l'heure au point de rendez-vous.

N'aimant pas la foule je suis allé près du bassin des dauphins roses d'Amazonie, la seule espèce de dauphin vivant en eau douce. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne ressemblent en rien au standard des dauphins dits 'normaux' et n'ont donc pas l'intérêt du public.

J'avais commencé à les observer en écoutant de la musique, ça calme d'observer des poissons...

Au bout de quelque temps, je vis un type arriver et ce mettre à côté de moi. Il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et une étrange chemise hawaïenne. Il ne me regarda absolument pas et ne sembla pas remarquer ma présence. Il était en train de fixer les dauphins.

Nous sommes restés environ une demi-heure comme ça, à les regarder nager. Au bout d'un moment, et toujours sans me regarder, il a dit:

-Ce sont de belles bêtes...

-Si l'on veut.

-Que fais-tu là?

-Je suis en sortie scolaire.

-Ça je le savais déjà. Peu d'enfant porte des tenues du parc à moins de s'être fait aspergé d'encre par un poulpe et s'être sacrément fait félicité par sa classe ensuite.. D'ailleurs ton prof ressemble-t-il toujours à un babouin lorsqu'il rigole ? Enfin ce n'est pas important...

Il ne m'avait toujours pas regardé dans les yeux. Avant de demander comment il savait que j'étais en tenue du parc j'ai vu mon reflet dans la vitre. Je me suis senti con sur le coup... Indifférent à mes réflexions internes il continua:

-Non la question est plutôt : Que fais-tu ici, à regarder des dauphins au lieu d'être dans la salle principale à admirer les requins scies?

-Déjà il y a trop de monde autour des requins donc ce n'est pas les requins que j'admirais mais plutôt les gens devant moi.

Il s'est tu pendant environ dix minutes.

Soudain il dit:

-Au départ ces dauphins vivaient dans les océans. Mais, à cause de trop nombreux prédateurs, ils ont migré vers les fleuves. Au départ ils restaient à l'embouchure et ne se réfugiaient à l'intérieur qu'à l'arrivée des dents de la mer. Et puis petit à petit ils sont restés dans les fleuves sans que nul ne sache pourquoi. Aujourd'hui ils tiennent plus du poisson d'eau douce que du dauphin.

-Ils ont eu de la chance. D'échapper aux prédateurs je veux dire..

-S'il on veut...

Il s'est encore une fois tu. Puis soudainement il aspira et me demanda:

-Gamin. .Comment trouves tu l'océan ?

-Je le déteste.

Il eut l'air de réprimer un mouvement de colère et en grinçant des dents, dit:

-Pourquoi?

-Il a juste, dis-je avec le plus grand détachement possible, tué mon père.

Là il eut l'air surpris et... Coupable? Il eut surtout l'air peiné. Il dit simplement:

-Désolé gamin. T'avais quel âge ?

-Je n'étais pas né quand il est mort. Mon père possédait son propre rafiot, il travaillait pour son compte. C'était un petit pêcheur vous voyez? Le genre qui, même par tempête, va bosser dans l'espoir de ramener des poissons.

Fermant les yeux je continuai :

-Une déferlante l'a pris. Et ne nous a jamais ramener le corps d'ailleurs. Chaque année, depuis, je passe deux semaines de ma vie dans le bled pourri ou on aurait dut vivre,à essayer de consoler ma mère qui malgré ses deux mariages ne l'a toujours pas oublié.

Et après une petit silence très pesant, je repris:

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis là à regarder ces dauphins. Ils sont d'eau douce eux... J'aimerai bien aller faire trempette avec eux tiens..,dis je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit:

-Gamin...Quel est ton n...

-PERCY!

Rachel venait d'arriver dans notre direction. Et elle continua :

-Tu viens? La pluie vient d'arrêter on peut donc aller sur les passerelles.

Et si tôt dit si tôt fait, on courut rejoindre la passerelle. Même si je suis sûr d'avoir entendu le monsieur maugréer: il était en vogue ce prénom il y a une dizaine d'années ?

Lorsque l'on est arrivé sur la passerelle j'ai vu que toute la classe était au dessus du bassin des dauphins roses et j'ai entendu un mec murmurer:

-Regarder le bébé dauphin s'est coincé l'aileron dans un rocher..

C'était malheureusement vrai, trop absorbé par ma conversation avec le type je n'avais pas vu que le bébé dauphin était mal en point. Avant que l'on est pu prévenir quelqu'un la barrière à craqué.

Et plouf! Une classe à l'eau, une!

Dans l'eau j'ai vu le bébé dauphin gigoter dans tous les sens d'un air apeuré. N'étant plus à ça prêt et je suis allé le décoincer.

A ce moment-là deux choses très bizarres se sont passées:

-Le type de l'aquarium qui me dévisageait avec stupeur, disparut sous mes yeux. Clac, comme ca.

-La barrière se remit en place. Comme ça.

En remontant à la surface j'ai vu mon prof expliquer que l'on avait sauté dans l'eau pour sauver le petit dauphin encore très fragile.

Je n'ai rien dit. Que dire d'ailleurs.


	7. un rêve au allure de mauvaise blague

**Bonjour les gens! **

**J'espere que vous avez passé d'excellentes vacances,moi en tout cas oui! D'ailleurs j'ai tenu mon pari:je vous publie un chapitre avant la ****rentrée!**

**Autre bonne nouvelle: les chapitres ont été enfin ****corrigé et mis en ligne par ma beta-lectrice Nonina auquel je fais un gros bizou.**

**En espérant que l'histoire continu à vous plaire.**

**EDIT: chapitre corrigé !**

* * *

Réponses aux Anonymous:

Shun Lightstorm: En effet elle a habité en Virginie mais rien ne dit qu'elle n'a pas habitée à New York ;) Pour la barrière..tu verras bien:) et oui je suis frustrante ;) Merci de rewiever et en récompense je te fais un gros poutou virtuel :)

Malia-Teen: Si poseidon sait bien qu'il a un fils. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'attende à ce que Percy soit avec ce caractère et puis Percy a pas vraiment un physique atypique; bruns,yeux verts ...Des tas d'adolescents ressemblent à cela rien n'indique sur son visage qu'il est son fils;) Pour les relations amoureuses, ce sera pas avant le troisième tome pour le moment nada. J'espère décevoir personne. Les deux derniers chapitres ont mis du temps à sortir je sais;et je m'en excuse mais si cela peut te rassurer des la rentrée je reprend le rythme normal;) ET encore fois je te remercie d'avoir rewiewvé et je t'envois une statue de cookie virtuel. ;)

* * *

_Lorsque j'ai vu sa tête passée d'un air interloqué à un air de je-vais-te-découper-en-petits-morceaux-pour-te-donner-à-bouffer-aux-vers-de-terres je me suis dit que parfois je devrais apprendre à fermer ma grande gueule._

Réfléchis Percy,réfléchis! Pensais-je.

Et avant qu'il ait pu prononcer le moindre mot je dis très vite:

Nan parce que là,vous ressemblez à un méchant d'un film de série B ou à un méchant de jeu vidéo. Alors à votre place,j'essaierai de changer mon look car vous faites juste peur.

Le type me regardait maintenant avec un air complètement dépassé. Comme si la conversation lui échappait totalement. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner contenance (ou pour se calmer ) et dit :

-Sais tu qui je suis ?

J'aurais bien aimé dire vous êtes un cauchemar mais en général on ne tape pas le discute avec quelqu'un durant ces rêves. Alors j'ai préféré dire:

-Non,j'ai aucune idée.

Il me regarda et,en voyant mon air,il dus conclure que je disais la vérité. Il soupira et marmotta:

\- Je ne vois pas par ou commencer..

\- Commencez par le début,il paraît que ça aide,plaisantais-je.

Il me dévisagea curieusement, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Puis,un immense sourire sadique se peignit sur son visage et il dit d'une voix cruel:

-Mais pourquoi serais ce moi qui me taperait le sale boulot ? ALECTO! Viens là !

Et là j'ai vu arriver la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir. Mme Dodds.

Le type en noir dût apprécier ma tête qui devait juste être mémorable. Il fit un magnifique sourire carnassier et dit:

-Je vais vous laissez... Je ne voudrais pas tenir la torche. ***

Et il s'évapora. Comme le type de ma sortie. Et,plus récemment encore,Mme Dodds elle-même.

Cette dernière n'eut même pas l'air surprise du moyen de sortie de black man et préféra retenir son attention sur moi. Et entre son apparition et la disparition de l'autre je devais ressembler aux type étonnés dans les comics:les yeux sortant des trous et une langue tombant sur mes pieds.

Devant mon air,elle me fit un pauvre sourire et me dit:

-Viens Percy,nous avons à parler.

Elle prit ma main , me força à fermer mes yeux et dans un espèce de transplanage raté(nan mais oh! Il est ou le 'pop' et la sensation de vomir?!) nous disparûmes.

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux,je n'étais plus dans le dark château-fort. Je flottais au dessus d'une ville semblable à celle de la Grèce antique: je survolais un acropole,une agora,des théâtres de Dionysos...

Avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche,Mme Dodds (qui venait apparement d'apparaître à coté de moi) me coupa et dit :

-L'histoire que je vais te raconter est très longue et j'aimerai en finir le plus rapidement possible donc ne parle pas avant que j'ai fini,d'accord ?

J'hocha la tête et d'un coup de poignée,elle fit apparaître deux fauteuils. M'invitant à m'assoir, elle s'affala et commença à parler:

\- Tout ce que dit la mythologie grecque est vrai.

En voyant que je ne réagissais pas (c'est dur de fournir la moindre réaction après tout ce qui venait de m'arriver) elle poursuivit:

-Il a environ dix millénaires, cette planète était gouverné par des monstres nommé les titans. J'aurais bien aimé te montrer à quoi ressemblait durant ce temps là ta petite planète, mais je n'étais pas né à l'époque. Cependant ce que l'on m'a conté ferait passé 'le silence des agneaux' pour une gentille petite émission de cuisine... Donc nous résumerons rapidement cette partie de l'histoire par la naissance des six dieux aînés qui prirent le pouvoir suite à une longue guerre.

La suite tu l'a connais, ton espèce prit de l'importance et commença à vénérer les dieux. Mais notre monde n'était pas fait pour vous. Et, après un millénaire à vous avoir vu vous massacrer entre vous à cause de nous,- que ce soit à cause de nos querelles de nos bêtises ou des monstres-, les dieux prirent la décision de se retirer et de ne plus interférer dans votre univers. Nous installâmes un voile séparant nos deux mondes : les dieux pouvaient vous voir mais vous ne pouviez plus les voir et nous les archétypes ne pouvons plus vous faire de mal.

Cependant, ce plan avait un défaut: les 'entre-monde' communément appelés 'sang-mélés'. Né de l'union entre un dieu ou une déesse et d'un humain. Ces entre monde héritent des pouvoirs de leur parents divins mais ont le droit de ne pas respecter les lois du monde divins. Ce sont les créatures les plus dangereuses qui existent.

Et toi, mon cher Percy, tu en es un. Des questions?

Vous dire que j'avais compris tout ce qu'elle venait de dire -et tout ce que cela impliquait directement ou indirectement-serait un mensonge. Sur le coup, mon instinct et ma raison m'hurlaient que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire ne pouvait pas exister. C'était juste impossible. Mais d'un autre côté,cela expliquait beaucoup de choses: les gens qui disparaissent soudainement la réparation d'objet brisé etc..

Ainsi Maman était..Oh.

-Êtes vous entrain de dire que ma mère est une _déesse grecque_ ?

Mme Dodds ne pris même pas la peine de me répondre. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et attendit que je fasse le déclic tout seul. A propos de mon père.

Vous dire que j'ai mal réagis serait un immense euphémisme. Je n'ai rien dit mais j'ai vraiment accusé le coup. Mon père,le type auquel j'allais fleurir la tombe chaque année était un dieu. Et si j'en crois les mythes il était marié et se fichait probablement comme d'une gigue de maman. Et dire que celle ci était toujours amoureuse de lui.. QUEL ORDURE!

Ma colère à dût se voir car mme Dodds me fit un petit sourire et dit d'une voix douce:

\- Je sais que c'est dur Percy mais franchement ne te mets pas en colère. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Grave erreur.

-Qui est-il ?!,hurlais-je, qui est ce fils de p**?!

Aussitôt Mme Dodds me regarda d'un air réprobateur et avant que j'ai pût continuer à déverser des chalets d'insultes très imagées, elle me bâillonna avec sa main et attendit que je me calme.

Lorsque cela fut fait, elle me tança severment :

-Tu ne devrait pas te mettre en colère contre ton paternel. Et n'insultes pas sa mère,c'est une femme merveilleuse. Tu as le droit de ne pas l'apprécier mais je te déconseille de l'insulter. Il peut ,si il en a envie, te désintégrer sur place.

J'ai grincé des dents mais j'ai préféré me taire.

Mme Dodds continua:

-Bien. Vu que ta crise est terminée, on va pouvoir parler de choses sérieuses. Alors maintenant, as tu des questions intelligentes?

J'ai réfléchi deux minutes et est répondu:

-Qui êtes vous? Je veux dire... Non la question est plutôt: _Qu'êtes vous?_

Elle me regarda d'un air fier et ravi comme si elle était contente de ma question. Elle dit:

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai évoqué les monstres. J'en suis une. Mais avant que tu t'enfuis en courant laisse-moi t'expliquer deux trois trucs...Pour faire simple il existe trois sortes de monstres:

_La première:composés des enfants d'Echidna et de Typhon qui sont... des horreurs;je ne vois pas de descriptions plus simple; ils sont nés pour détruire et emmerder le monde. D'une façon générale, personne ne t'en voudra si tu tues l'un deux.

_La deuxième,la catégorie un peu fourre-tout qui contient aussi bien les cyclopes que les minotaures sans compter les harpies et les sirènes ...En gros, c'est des enfants de dieux qui ont pioché du mauvais coté génétique. Ils peuvent être gentils ou méchants. Tout dépend de leur humeur et de ce qui ont à bouffer. N'engage jamais les hostilités avec eux et attend qu'il t'attaque avant de riposter. En général, tu peux toujours essayer de parlementer avec eux.

_et puis il existe la dernière catégorie. Celle des archétypes ou plus communément appelées celle des 'malédictions'. Des gens qui,autrefois normaux, firent des actes qui déplurent au dieux. Ceux-ci,pour les punir les transformèrent en monstres immortels. Si tu en rencontres un...Cours. Et le plus vite possible. Ces gens détestent les dieux et se venger sur leur enfants ne leur posent absolument aucun problèmes. Et des siècles à combattre les entres-mondes leur ont donné des excellentes méthodes de combat. Donc si tu en rencontres un,fuis et ne réfléchis pas!

Elle leva un sourcil et me dit d'une voix ironique:

-Je fais partie de la dernière catégorie si ça t'intéresse.

Elle me dévisagea en attente d'une quelconque remarque mais je préféra me taire. Je ne connaissais pas son passé et il me semblait peu judicieux de faire une présomption sur son histoire. En effet vu comment les dieux se vengeaient sur les mortels selon les mythes,elle pouvait très bien être innocente du crime dont on l'accusait.

En voyant que je ne répondait rien,elle me fit un sourire et me dit:

-Rassure-toi,je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu ne m'a après tout rien fait personnellement. Et puis,je sais reconnaitre que tout les dieux ne sont pas injustes. La plupart le sont,mais pas tous. Mon patron,par exemple,est quelqu'un de bien.

-Votre..patron?ânonnais-je d'une voix incertaine. J'avais énormément de mal à intégrer ce qu'elle venait de me déballer en cinq minutes. Pour moi,la situation était juste surréaliste.

-Mon patron,a-t-elle dit avec un petit sourire,est un dieu même si il n'aime pas être qualifié comme tel.

En voyant mon air perdu(le même que j'abordais depuis le début de la conversation)elle rajouta:

-Tu l'a rencontré tout à l'heure d'ailleurs...

Et là ce fut le déclic. Je m'écria:

-Blackman est un dieu?!

Là,elle se mit à rire mais un vrai vrai gros fous-rire. Et entre deux spasmes de rire,elle arriva à glisser:

-Blackman(rire)c'est comme ça que tu (rire) l'appelles?

J'hocha la tête d'un air un peu gêné. C'est pas ma faute si le...si le..._dieu _ne savait pas s'habiller.

Elle articula difficilement en essayant d'arrêter de rire:

-_Blackman_...Je la lui ressortirais un jour... Pour ton information,il s'agit d'Hadès,Hadi pour les intimes. Même si personnellement je te déconseille de l'appeler comme ça. Seule sa femme et sa soeur s'y risquent.

La pour le coup,je me senti _très_ mal. En plus d'avoir insulté un _dieu_,j'avais insulté un des _trois grands. _Comment était-il possible que je puisse être encore vivant? Historiquement, il incinérait pour moins que cela.

Loin de mes divagations personnels,mme Dodds se leva.(elle flottait désormais au dessus de la ville grec)

Du doigt,elle me montra la cité qui s'étendait sous nos pieds.

-Tu vois la jolie ville en dessous de nous?Il s'agit de l'Olympe ou Ὄλυμπος si tu préfères. Tu y trouveras les plus belles beautés du monde,l'architecture la plus parfaite et les plus bons mets n'ayant jamais existé.

Elle me fit me lever et doucement elle me fit descendre dans la cité. Elle me fit visiter la cité sans un mot ou du moins je le pense car j'etais tellement subjugué par la beauté des lieux que je ne lui pressa plus aucune attention. Je dois admettre qu'elle avait raison,tout était magnifique ici. Mais,soudainement,elle claqua des doigts et autour de nous,tout changea. Le décor idyllique se transforma en chaos sans non. Le rêve devint cauchemar:les bâtiments étaient détruits ou en flammes et on entendait au loin des cris de femmes et d'enfants.

Mme Dodds en voyant mon air effaré arrêta le massacre d'un claquement de doigt mais dit d'une vois néanmoins sérieuse:

-Mais tout ceci est amené à disparaitre.

Avant même que je puisse prononcer le moindre mot,elle me prit la main et me força à courir vers l'acropole. Arrivé la-bas,elle m'emmena dans la salle principale. Une salle grande,belle avec pour seuls bibelots 12 sièges gigantesques.

-Je te presente la salle du conseil olympien. C'est ici que les dieux se réunissent pour se concerter deux fois par an. Mais,au dernier solstice une dispute d'une grave importance à eu lieu.

Elle voulu rajouter quelque chose mais finalement ne le fit pas. Elle resta à me regarder tandis que moi je dévisageais les trônes devant moi. Ils dégageaient tous une puissance phénoménale et j'en resta pantois. On aurait dit que les trônes partageaient l'essence même de leur créateur. Comme si les trônes étaient un morceau de l'âme de leur possesseur.

Tous,sauf un.

Et pourtant c'était le trône le plus imposant de la pièce. Il était composé d'or chatoyant et des éclairs zébrait le trône. Le trône de Zeus,roi des dieux.

Pourtant quelque chose clochait,le trône ne paraissait pas complet.

Comme si quelque chose _manquait_.

-Le trône,ai-je d'une voix incertaine à Mme Dodds comme à moi-même,il... lui manque un truc..C'est à cause de ça n'est-ce-pas?C'est à cause de ça que l'Olympe est est en danger...

Elle hocha la tête et me dit d'une voix joyeuse:

-Tu as bien compris. Bravo Sherlock! Mais oh...j'ai oublié l'heure... Et bien il est désormais tant de se réveiller!

Ah l'instant précis ou elle prononça ses mots,je me réveilla en sursaut dans ma chambre les souvenirs de mon rêve bien en tête.

Donc...Si je récapitule bien: les dieux existent,mon père mort avant ma naissance est en réalité un dieu,Mme Dodds mon ancienne prof de ma maths est en réalité une archétype bossant pour le dieu de la mort. Ah et sans oublier le fait que tout ce petit monde est en danger parce que quelque chose appartenant à Zeus à disparue.

J'ai soupiré et suis allé me réfugier sous ma couette.

A ce moment là je ne pensais qu'a une seule chose:

BON DIEU,QU'EST CE QU'IL METS AU BARATI DANS LEUR GLACE?


	8. Lettre et kidnapping

**Bonjours**** tout le monde! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée et que votre emploi du temps n'est pas trop pourri.**

**Cette année,je suis en première donc j'ai TPE et bac de français en fin d'année(youpi),j'ai ainsi pas mal de boulot mais je ferais tout pour que les posts restent réguliers.**

**Dans ce chapitre,les choses bougent enfin. Il était temps que l'action à proprement parler commence!**

**Encore un fois merci de me lire, sachez que ce chap n'est pas encore corrigé mais ce sera bientôt fait! **

* * *

_Réponses__ aux __Anonymous:_

Shun lightstorm_: _Ravie que mme Dodds te plaise. Concernant Percy,c'est vrai qu'il a été un peu con,mais si il avait tout pigé du premier coup, ça aurait été dur à croire... (et ça aurait fait très Gary-sue) Cependant,je te promets un Percy très manipulateur au prochain chapitre:) Encore une fois, merci d'avoir rewiewer. Je te fait une tonne de cookie virtuelles!

Laulink: Merci d'aimer mon histoire,ça me touche beaucoup. Et oui Annabeth a vécu en Californie mais y a pas précisé dans le bouquin qu'elle n'a pas vécu a NYC. Pour la colonie,tu as la réponse dans le chapitre. Pour les autres,tu verras, je vais pas te spoilé! Merci,sache que j'essaie de faire le moins de faute possible et que ma béta-lectrice corrige toutes celle qu'elle voit. Merci pour la syntaxe,sache cependant que le dico des synonymes m'y aide pas mal;) Merci d'avoir rewiewer! Ca fait du bien d'avoir un commentaire,surtout lorsqu'ils sont positifs.

* * *

Le plus dur après toutes ces révélations,ça n'a pas été d'y croire. (Enfaite si,la pilule a eu du mal à passer mais... raconter mon choc post-révélation n'est pas vraiment le truc le plus simple pour moi à faire. Je vous raconterai ça lorsque la situation l'exigera)

Non. Je savais au plus profond de moi que ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vrai. Le plus dur,ça a été de faire semblant.

De faire semblant d'ignorer que des monstres existaient. Qu'ils pouvaient débarquer à tout moment pour essayer de me tuer. De faire semblant que tout allait bien alors qu'en réalité les dieux étaient sur le point d'avoir une guerre civile.

Mais le pire,ça a été de faire semblant à propos de mon _géniteur._

Il était en vie ce connard. Il était en vie et n'avait même pas eu les couilles de venir voir une seule fois comment maman et moi en allait. Ça doit être sympa de mettre une jeune fille de 17 ans en cloque et de la laisser sans revenus. Si maman avait pas eu la chance de trouver un job et un appart pas trop cher,on aurait été à _la rue._

Alors je dois vous avouer que devoir consoler sa mère,en larmes,le jour de sa prétendue mort n'a pas été chose facile.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Alors certes,en faisant des recherches sur Internet,j'ai trouvé l'équivalent du code pénal pour les dieux. Il est dit dans l'un des textes:κανένας θεός δεν μπορεί να έχει επαφή με τα παιδιά του θνητού ce qui traduit littéralement signifie:aucun dieu ne peut avoir de contact avec ses enfants mortels. Ce qui signifie que,si mon père avait essayé de nous contacter,moi et maman,Zeus et sa clique l'aurait puni et nous aurait probablement tué par la même occasion. On ne plaisante pas avec le seigneur des dieux.

Donc,je ne savais pas comment être et me comporter avec tout ça. J'étais confus et perdu. Terriblement perdu.

* * *

Pendant une semaine,ça a été le calme complet. Je suivais mes cours de maths,cloitré dans mon immeuble,en espérant qu'aucun monstre ne me remarquerait.

Et puis un matin,je me suis réveillé avec une enveloppe sur ma table de nuit. En l'ouvrant,j'ai immédiatement reconnu l'écriture qui avait noirci à l'encre rouge mes copies de maths. Il y avait écrit:

_Cher Percy,_

_Les choses vont vites en ce moment. La situation est en train de déraper à l'Olympe. Au moment ou je pose ces lignes,je suis attendue ailleurs. On se prépare à un immense chaos ici. Et tout cela à cause du 'grand souverain suprême',(note mon sarcasme) Zeus vient de prendre la pire décision possible:poster un ultimatum de guerre._

_Mais pour que tu comprennes l'ampleur de la situation,je vais te conter cette histoire depuis le début.(je m'excuse par avance si certains passages sont trops résumés mais je n'ai guère le temps de m'épancher dans les détails)_

_Comme tu l'as compris,il manque quelque chose au seigneur de la foudre. Il lui manque la foudre elle-même._

_Au solstice d'hiver dernier,une grande dispute a éclaté entre Zeus et son frère Poseidon. De cela,les dieux ont l'habitude,les frères divins ne se sont jamais entendus ensemble. Cependant,après le banquet nous constatames tous une effroyable disparition:celle de l'éclair originel. L'éclair originel ou éclair primitif est le premier éclair que forgea Zeus au sommet du mont Othrys,et dont tous les éclairs actuels sont issus. C'est le symbole de la victoires des dieux contre les titans mais surtout de la toute puissance du fils de Chronos.(si tu veux plus d'infos sur l'éclair,cherche dans ton encyclopédie grecque,ça te fera pas de mal) Comme tu peux le croire,lorsque Zeus a appris la nouvelle,et bien cela n'a pas été très agréable à voir. Il a immédiatement imputé le vol au seigneur de l'eau. Celui-ci a très mal pris cette accusation et exige désormais des excuses._

_La situation s'est calmé pendant un temps,leurs soeurs jouant le rôle d'ambassadrice avec brio,nous nous attendions tous à une réconciliation quasi-certaine et par la même occasion la réapparition de l'éclair. Seulement,la dure réalité c'est imposer à nous:l'éclair a bien été volé et personne ne sait par qui._

_On s'attendait donc tous à une situation de guerre froide mais le dieu du ciel en décida autrement:il invoqua l'attente de guerre à Poseidon._

_Autrement dit,si son éclair ne lui est pas rendu avant le solstice d'été,il déclenchera la guerre à Poseidon._

_Peux-tu imaginer cela,Percy? Une guerre totale qui transformerait la moindre guerre mortelle pour une dispute dans la cour de l'école. Le ciel et la mer se battant l'un contre l'autre. Tout notre monde est concerné._

_C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'envois cette lettre. Mr Brunner ou devrais-je Chiron*,croit probablement que tu seras plus en sécurité au camp. C'est faux,cela ne ferra que te placer devant les projecteurs et tu n'as clairement pas les capacités pour faire face au Camp des Sang-mélé._

_Le Camp des sang mélés est officiellement parlant,l'endroit le plus sure pour les demi-dieux:aucun monstres ne peut franchir la colonie et tu te retrouves dans une espèce de colonie de vacance. Officieusement parlant, il s'agit d'un endroit pour vous préparer à combattre dans des guerres sanglantes et dangereuses._

_Et tu n'as clairement pas le profil des campeurs de la-bas._

_Je t'envoie donc ces consignes pour te préparer au cas ou,malgré tout, tu devrais y aller et ainsi faire partie de la masse._

_Premièrement,tu vas te mettre,et sérieusement,au sport. Tu es en bonne condition physique,je le reconnais,mais il faut que tu t'habitues a faire de grand effort. Tu ne peux clairement pas avec ta masse musculaire actuelle participer à des massacr...pardon des 'jeux de guerre'. La-bas il te lanceront direct dedans avec très peu de préparation avant et j'aimerai éviter de te voir avec des membres en moins. Je te conseille donc de faire de l'aviron d'intérieur. Ca développe aussi bien bras que jambes. En fait non,ce n'est pas un conseil,c'est un ordre._

_Deuxièmement,tu vas te renseigner sur les us et coutumes de notre monde. Ca t'aidera à t'intégrer. Et éviter ainsi,d'avoir l'air d'un touriste._

_Troisièmement,ne quitte sous AUCUN prétexte ton domicile. Il est protégé par une barrière magique qui repousse tous les êtres divins.(aussi bien monstres que dieux). alors évite de te mettre en danger pour rien. Si tu savais combien j'ai du passer d'heures à trouver un moyen pour t'envoyer cette lettre.._

_Quatrièmement,si par hasard tu te retrouves face à un monstre,pense très fort à moi et mets ta main dans ta poche. Et oui,je suis sérieuse._

_Je risque de ne pas pouvoir te parler avec un bon bout de temps,mon patron m'a confié une mission très importante qui mérite toute mon attention._

_Essaie d'éviter les ennuis Percy,et rappelle toi toujours qui sont tes véritables alliés._

_Mme Dodds_

_*oui,Mr Brunner est le cheva... centaure qui entraina Achilles._

J'ai soupiré. La journée serra très longue...

* * *

Je vous jure que j'ai tenté de suivre les conseils de Mme Dodds.

Pendant une semaine,j'ai suivi à la lettre ces consignes. J'ai fait de l'aviron à la salle de sport, j'ai lu tout les bouquins possible et inimaginable sur la société grecque et j'ai pas mis un pied dehors.

Mais arriva le samedi 7 juin. Jour qui marqua mon entrée aux goula.. à la colonie des sang-mélés.

La journée commença pourtant bien. ( Tiens,c'est drôle,au moment ou j'écris ces lignes,je me rends compte,que au final,quand je dis ça,il se passe toujours un truc..) J'avais décidé de me prendre une journée de repos(aka:journée sans bouffer à toutes les sauces du grec) quand ma mère débarqua,toute affolée,pour me demander d'acheter du colorant.

Ah,ma mère et sa passion pour le colorant bleu...

Si je me rappelle bien,la fille des Harrissons fêtait son anniv et maman avait promis d'amener le gâteau. Et ma mère ne fait pas son gâteau sans du colorant.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à la rue avec pour mission d'acheter du colorant.

Vous devez vous dire ceci:rien de plus simple,prend ta voiture, de préférence la plus discrète possible,vas au Wall-Mart du coin, achète ton foutu colorant et reviens le plus vite possible chez toi.

C'est vrai.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis donc monter à l'intérieur de ma voiture et est attendu que mon chauffeur se pointe. Bah quoi? J'ai pas le permis.

Le chauffeur est arrivé à la seconde où je m'asseyais sur le siège passager.

J'aurai du regarder qui c'était. J'aurai du trouver cela suspicieux qu'il bloque les portières.

J'aurai du trouver cela étrange que l'on passe par la porte de service.

Mais je vous jure que j'ai hurlé lorsque j'ai senti l'odeur acre du chloroforme.

* * *

Mr Brunner,assis dans son fauteuil,reposa doucement le téléphone sur la table. Il venait de le faire. Il venait de demander à Grover de kidnapper Persée Blofis né Jackson.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Le jeune demi-dieu n'était plus en sécurité à New York qu'importe ce que pourrait dire Mr Blofis.

Il eut un petit sourire triste en pensant à Paul. Ce jeune fils d'Hécate avait été son élève, des années auparavant. Et contrairement à la plupart des demis-dieux,Paul avait réussi l'exploit de s'intégrer à nouveau au monde des humains en ne comptant que sur son intellect et non sur ses pouvoirs.

Il avait été fier du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait appris que grâce à un petit coup de pouce d'Athéna,il avait réussi à obtenir une bourse à Harvard ou il avait passé ses masters avec brio. Il avait été encore plus fier lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il fondait sa société.

Mais désormais,ce temps là était révolu.

Lorsque il avait appris que Paul installait une barrière φράγμα,cela ne l'avait pas titillé,il voulait probablement avoir une vie tranquille sans se soucier des monstres. Cela ne l'avait pas titillé lorsque il apprit que le mariage de son ex-protégé se ferrait à huit clos,il avait cru à l'époque que c'était pour éviter la presse. Cela ne l'avait pas titillé non plus qu'il inscrive son beau-fils dans une des académies les plus dures de l'états, il pensait que Paul avait fait ça pour offrir au gamin la chance d'avoir l'éducation que lui n'avait pas eu.

Quel idiot avait-il été!

Tous cela avait été fait dans le but de protéger le jeune Jackson. La barrière pour les monstres;le peu de contact avec la presse pour éviter qu'il soit exposé;l'institut pour le peu de monstre et la grande sécurité;etc...

La liste de ses actes,en faveur de son beau-fils,était longue.

Au départ,lorsque Grover l'avait contacté,il n'avait pas cru que le satyre. Persée ne pouvait pas être un demi-dieu. Mais pour éviter de se mettre le jeune Underwood à dos,il avait accepté de venir à l'institut.

En étudiant le garçon,il n'avait remarqué qu'une seule irrégularité chez lui. Ses 'black out'. Cela l'avait énormément intrigué:Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas dans le cerveau du gamin? Tout chez lui semblait normal.

Et c'était bien le cas.

C'est en discutant avec un pensionnaire du bungalow 11(un fils d'Hypnos,)à propos de la déesse au multiple visage,qu'il avait trouvé la solution.

Ou plutôt la malédiction. Bien que dans le cas du jeune Jackson,il s'agissait d'une bénédiction.

Dans les temps très anciens,les monstres s'attaquaient à tous types de personne,qu'importe leur âge. Pour éviter que les enfants des dieux ne souffrent trop,Hécate avait mis au point une marque permettant aux jeunes enfants de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais,à l'arrivée de la brume,Zeus interdit à Hécate de l'utiliser sur d'autres enfants que sur ceux des douze grands sous prétexte que les demis-dieux issus des dieux mineurs seraient suffisamment protéger par la brume. Hécate,qui lui faisait alors confiance, suivit à la lettre ses ordres.

Sauf qu'un jour, un monstre réussit à trouver une famille composé de cinq enfants de Némésis. Le massacre fut telle que Hécate,qui n'avait jamais pu blairer Némésis,pris la décision de venger la mort des demi-dieux.

Elle changea la marque. Les demi-dieux la portant continuèrent à être protéger. D'une certaine façon... Ils étaient bien protéger des monstres mais le prix à payer était lourd: votre cerveau se déconnectait de votre corps. Et ne se réconnectait plus jamais.

Autant dire que les pertes furent lourdes cette année la...

Et le jeune Jackson portait cette marque. Bien que le prix à payer était bien moindre: c'était ses fameux black-out. La vie du jeune Blofis n'était pas en danger.

Mais pourquoi Hécate aurait elle donner cette marque à Percy? Et Chiron ne croyait pas que c'était seulement à cause de l'amour maternelle.

Il était d'ailleurs quasiment sure que c'était elle qui avait tué Alecto,en faisant cependant croire que le jeune Jackson l'avait tué.

Il restait donc deux choix à Chiron:

-le demi-dieu est très puissant et Hécate a des projets pour lui.

-Hecate protège simplement son beau-petit-fils

Et quelque soit la vérité,ce n'est pas en laissant le jeune homme à New-York qu'il la trouvera. Et puis,hors de question de laisser un demi-dieu si près de l'Olympe:on avait assez de problèmes comme ça!

Chiron mit sa tête dans ses mains et dit à haute voix:

-Clarisse,ma chère?Va prévenir les apollons de préparer un lit à l'infirmerie. Un nouveau pensionnaire arrive dans moins d'une heure...


	9. Reveil et discussions mouvementées

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Déjà,je m'excuse du retard. Je suis parti admiré la péridotite des Alpes avec ma classe pendant une semaine. Et bien évidemment pas de WIFI. Je poste donc le chapitre maintenant. **

**Il n'y aura pas de chapitres la prochaine fois mais le défi que m'a proposé Luman. Et je vous conseille en passant d'aller lire ça bio qui est juste à mourir de rire!**

**Chapitre corrigé par ma chère beta-lectrice qui est aussi la meilleur mamie du monde. J'ai nommée.. Nonina !**

**Encore une fois: merci de me lire**

**PS: Pour le coup,le rating T est vraiment nécessaire dans ce chapitre. **

* * *

Réponses aux anonymous:

Siahana: Merci d'avoir rewiewer ! Pour la marque d'hécate c'est pas pour tout de suite par contre... et merci je vais en avoir besoin!

Shun Lightstorm: Pour la lettre c'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite. Je l'expliquais probablement dans un interlude. Perso,si j'avais une voiture personnelle je me sentirais en sécurité dedans et je prendrais pas la peine de regarder le chauffeur.. Désolé si c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux,mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que Percy aille à la colonie. Pour la marque d'Hécate c'est expliqué dans le prochain chap. Et oui c'est bien Hecate pour la barrière. Comme tu peux le voir,elle aura un sacrée rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Merci de ta fidélité, et je pense que ce chap devrait te plaire. En tout cas,je l'ai écrit en pensant à toi.

Malia-teen(le retour): je suis désolée,la prochaine fois je mettrais plus de temps a updapter:) #jesuisuntrolletjemassume. Il y aura une histoire d'amour pour la bonne et simple raison que ça fait partie de la vie d'une personne mais ce sera franchement sous-entendu. Oui je trouve Paul beaucoup plus cool en tant que demi-dieu. Je veux donner de l'importance à ce personnage qui est franchement secondaire dans le bouquin original. Ah cette chère Alecto.. J'ai essayer d'en faire un personnage attachant et je suis heureuse qu'elle est déjà une fan et ne t'inquiète pas Hades va en bouffer encore et encore! J'espère que la suite te plaira,sache cependant que le ton va pas mal monter à la colonie^^^ Merci pour ta review

* * *

Avez-vous déjà expérimenté la gueule de bois? Pour faire simple,il s'agit d'une réaction cérébrale très inconfortable(pour ne pas dire horrible) suite à une trop grande consommation d'alcool.

Et bien avec le recul,j'avais la gueule de bois lorsque je me suis réveillé. Et,les photos dossiers prise à mon dernière anniversaire que certains tabloïds ont sur moi pourront le confirmer,je n'ai jamais bien réagi à la gueule de bois.

Dès que j'ai ouvert un oeil, j'ai été pris d'un haut de coeur tellement puissant que j'ai immédiatement commencé à vomir. Heureusement,une main secourable m'a immédiatement donné une bassine. Après avoir fini de cracher ce qui restait dans mon estomac,j'ai eu un mal de crâne tellement horrible que j'ai commencé à hurler.

Une voix a hurlé:Dors,_maintenant_!

J'ai immédiatement senti mes paupières devenir lourdes.

Ca a été ma première rencontre avec les pensionnaires du camp-au-sang-mêlés.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé la deuxième fois, j'allais mieux. Il y avait toujours un horrible son dans mon crâne(comme si on frappait ma boite crânienne avec un marteau) mais au moins il était en sourdine.

En regardant autour de moi, je me suis vite rendit compte que je n'étais pas chez moi. Et tout est revenu d'un coup,le colorant bleu, la voiture, le chloroforme…..

J'ai immédiatement commencé à hurler.

J'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et deux minutes plus tard,deux ados faisant à peu près mon âge sont entrés dans la pièce.

Celle qui semblait la plus vielle des d'eux, dit d'une voix forte: Tais toi!

Ma voix s'arrêta d'un coup,comme stoppée dans son élan et ma langue fut collée contre mon palais. En voyant que je m'étais tu,l'autre jeune fille dit:

-c'est bon,tu as finis? Cool,on pourra peut être s'entendre..

La première fille me dit d'une voix qui se voulait douce et calme:

-Bonjour Percy. Je m'appelle Silena et elle c'est Clarisse.

-Rien à foutre. Je me suis fait kidnapper et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est comment tu t'appelles?

La fille,Silena,parut déstabilisé mais l'autre,Clarisse,me dit d'une voix glaciale:

-Oui,on commence par dire notre prénom. Ça me semble être la moindre des politesse lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un.

-Inté souhaiterais peut être aussi que l'on parle de mondanités et qu'on discute météo?Dommage pour toi,la dernière fois que j'ai vue le ciel c'était le jour de mon enlèvement…

Clarisse n'a pas répondu mais m'a défié du regard et moi,frondeur,je l'ai toisé en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. je ne sais pas combien de temps,on s'est dévisagé dans le blanc des yeux sans ciller,et puis elle a baissée les yeux.

Je lui ai tendu ma main,un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir gagner:

-Percy Blofis né Jackson,12 ans.

Elle me sourit,me prit la main et me répondit:

-Clarisse La Rue,13 ans.

Et avant que je ne lui lâche la main,elle me lâcha:Bienvenue à la colonie. Bienvenue…dans ta véritable famille.

Il y a eu un blanc pendant quelques secondes durant lequel j'ai dévisagé Silena et Clarisse. Et puis ça a fait tilt._ La colonie... _L'endroit ou les autres sang-mélés vivent. Ainsi,Clarisse et Silena devaient être comme moi,c'est-à-dire des gamins dont les parents n'en ont strictement rien à foutre.

Bon.. Ca me faisait déjà un point commun avec elles. Mais autant Clarisse possédait ce je ne sais quoi qui me faisait sourire;autant Silena me donnait une drôle d'impression.

Et puis,la lettre de Mme Doods ne m'avait pas laissé une bonne image du camp alors mieux valait resté sur ces arrières.

Et puis merde,on kidnappe pas des gens!

Et c'est à ce moment la que j'ai compris la stratégie de celui qui m'avait enlevé. Soyons-clair,si il avait souhaité me parler,ce cher Chiron,il serait venu,n'est-ce-pas? Mais non,il m'avait envoyé deux jolies filles un peu plus âgée moi voulant à tout pris faire connaissance pour servir d'intermédiaires.

_Une stratégie d'endormissement baser sur le pénis quoi.. Si il m'avait envoyé des escorts-gilrs ça aurait __été plus subtile..._

Ca peut sembler parano de penser ça,mais franchement les filles de mon âge sont pour la plus grande majorité des glousseuses et l'infime minorité qui reste est soit en couple soit complètement snob alors:Non,c'est pas normal!

Alors,j'ai décidé de jouer la stratégie utilisée par de nombreux joueurs de poker: me faire passer pour plus con que je ne suis et apprendre les mécanismes de fonctionnement de ce campement. Et ensuite,je ferai en sorte que le serpent se morde la queue lui même...

C'est pour cela que j'ai dit avec une voix d'idiot mal assuré:

-La,la…colonie et comment ça ma _véritable_ famille?

Clarisse m'a dit d'une voix qui sonnait faux à mes oreilles:

-Ouaip. Viens,tu vas faire connaissance avec Chiron,c'est lui qui dirige tout ici.

Oh oui. J'ai tellement hâte..

* * *

Elles m'ont emmené au niveau d'en dessous ou se trouvait un salon gigantesque,très cosy,ainsi que trois personnes. La première avait l'air d'avoir mon âge et semblait très nerveuse: Grover. _Joie.. _La deuxième était un veille homme proche de la cinquantaine:Mr Brunner _Utopie… _Et la troisième était un obèse qui avait vraiment l'air ivrogne.

Et étrangement,c'est le dernier qui m'inspirait le moins confiance.

Clarisse s'est avancée et s'est éclaircie la gorge. Les trois hommes se sont tournés vers nous et Mr Brunner-alias Chiron-s'est déplacé vers nous et m'a dit:

-Bonjour,Percy. Comment vas-tu?

-Assez bien,pour un type qui s'est fait kidnapper et chloroformer.

Chiron a eu l'air coupable,Grover fit un espèce de bellement et le troisième ricana. Avant que Mr Brunner puisse me répondre,je me détourna complètement de lui et dit de ma voie la plus polie possible au cachalot vautré sur le canapé(celle que j'utilise lors des comités de Haute Instance):

-Je suis désolé messieurs mais je ne vous ai jamais rencontré. Qui êtes-vous?

L'ivrogne se tourna vers moi et me dit d'une voix désintéressée:

-Je suppose que je suis censé te répondre que je suis ton directeur de camp. Mais comme j'ai la flemme je te dirais simplement que je suis Mr D.

…Sympa comme personnage. Qui est _l'imbécile_ qui a laissé ce type dirigé quoi que ce soit?

(Déjà à l'époque,je pouvais pas le blairer...)

À coté de lui, Mr Brunner s'éclaircit la gorge et m'indiqua du regard un siège:

-Si tu veux bien t'asseoir..

Je m'assis puis déclara franchement:

-Qu'est ce que je fous là?

Mr Brunner me regarda et déclara:

-L'histoire que je vais te raconter est plutôt longue,al…

Intérieurement j'ai soupiré; c'est reparti pour un tour…

* * *

Je vous épargne le longue exposé de Mr Brunner,parce que franchement autant c'est un excellent prof de latin autant il est bien incapable d'expliquer quelque chose qui dépasse ses compétences.

En l'occurence,expliquer la vérité ne fait clairement pas partie des siennes.

Pour résumé,sa version était beaucoup plus aseptisé que celle de Mme Dodds: il zappa toute la partie guerrière et sanglante ainsi qu'il n'utilisa pas une seule fois le terme 'demi-monde' mais toujours le mot 'sang-mélé' probablement pour faire passer plus facilement la pilule il évoqua rapidement le pacte des trois grands et l'histoire tragique de Thalia Grace(pauvre gamine quand même...terminer en platane...).

Il insista beaucoup plus par contre sur le coté présence des dieux durant les dix derniers siècles. J'ai failli rétorqué qu'ils avaient été absent durant toute la période moyenne-ageuse en Occident mais je me suis retenu.

A la fin de sa thèse,en prenant une grande inspiration,je lança à Brunner:

-OK c'est bon j'ai compris;les dieux olympiens existent et mon paternel en est un;ce qui fait de moi un demi-dieu. Mais…pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé? Surtout pour me dire ce genre de nouvelle franchement. C'était si compliqué que ça de téléphoner?

Mr Brunner m'a répondu d'une voix déstabilisé:

-En fait on a été obligé de faire recours à de tel extrémité à cause de tes parents qui ne souhaitaient pas que tu sois au courant.

-MES PARENTS SONT AU COURANT?

-Oui,eux aussi savent la vérité.

-Nan vraiment?

\- Oui. Sous le prétexte que tu es trop jeune.

-C'est sur qu'ils essaient tout le temps de me protéger car selon-eux je suis toujours un gamin;mais sincèrement l'enlèvement était franchement débile. Vous avez conscience que désormais vous devez avoir toute la police fédéral aux trousses? Et que vous devez probablement avoir aussi la CIA? Je tiens juste à vous rappelez un _pitit détai_l: je suis héritier. En conséquent,cette histoire peut aller très loin...

Le silence qui suivit ma question fut très pesant. Pendant deux trois minutes Grover et Mr Brunn…_Chiron _se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire. Finalement ce fut Grover qui brisa le silence en disant:

-En faites,tout de suite après ton euh 'rapatriement' on a contacté tes parents pour éviter qu'ils rameutent la police.

-Et bien,vous avez eu de la chance qu'il soit de bonne humeur. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour le convaincre mais perso j'aurai contacter les marines. Ou la CIA.

-Percy c'était pour ton bien.

Je préféra m'abstenir de répondre.

Il me regarda un petit moment et rajouta:

-Et euh…désolé de t'avoir kidnapper. Mais..euh..en tant que protecteur je suis censé suivre les ordres. Alors..euh..pardon..

_Toi un protecteur? Si j'ai bien compris le discours de Chiron j'attire des monstres. Ça okay. Pour éviter qu'on ce fasse bouffer/défoncer/ tuer on nous donne un protecteur. Ça toujours okay. Mais comment tu es censé m'aider? Franchement Grov,tu es handicapé!

Grover me dévisagea,et d'un coup sec,se leva attrapa mon poignet et me plaqua de façon à ce que je ne puisse même pas remuer un petit doigt.

-De cette façon là.

Devant mon air bouche-bée,il m'expliqua:

-Pour éviter de se faire repérer en tant que protecteur et créature, on se fait souvent passer pour des souffres douleurs.

-'On'? relevais-je.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire et souleva le bas de son pantalon ou dépassait un sabot de chèvre. Ainsi il était..

-Un satyre. Je suis un satyre.

J'allais lui répondre mais Mr Brunner me coupa la parole:

-Les garçons,vous aurez largement le temps de discuter plus tard. Maintenant revenons au sujet principal de la conversation: ton arrivé,Per..

-Mon kidnapping,corrigeais-je.

Il me fusilla du regard mais continua de parler:

-..Percy n'a pas été as très mal réagit au composant du chloroforme et j'aimerais que tu fasses une visite médical à l'infirmerie histoire de déterminer ce qui a causé ton allergie.

Grover,toi et moi avons une réunion avec le conseil de la nature auquel vous êtes vous aussi convoquer Mr D..

-Sans façon. Les réunions bureaucratiques,c'est pas pour moi;grogna lu-dit Mr D.

-Tant qu'a toi Percy,continua Chiron comme si l'ivrogne ne l'avait pas interrompu,rencontre du monde,installe-toi et fais-toi des amis. Bungalow 11 pour le moment.

-Pardon? Attendez,je crois que j'ai mal compris. Comment ça 'installe-toi'?

-Et bien tu restes au camp juste qu'a la fin des vacances.

-QUOI?

-Et bien,tu dois commencer ton entrainement de demi-dieu,me répondit Chiron complètement à l'ouest,tu n'as clairement pas le niveau pour te battre contre les monstres vivant dans la nature.

-… Excusez -moi,Chiron ou quelque soit votre nom mais reprenez avec moi: les monstres détectent les demi-dieux lorsque ils sont au courant de leur nature n'est-ce pas?

-En effet,tu a bien compl..

-ALORS DITES MOI POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ PRÉVENU?

À ce moment là,j'ai complètement fait explosé ma colère.

-J'ETAIS TRANQUILLE MOI! JE VIVAIS MA PETITE VIE BIEN RODÉE AVEC LES MEILLEURS PARENTS DU MONDE ET VOUS VOUS POINTEZ! CA VOUS AIENT PAS PASSÉ PAR VOTRE PETITE TÊTE QUE JE VOULAIS JUSTE POUVOIR VIVRE MA VIE SANS VOS CONNERIES? NON SEULEMENT VOUS ME KIDNAPPER MAIS EN PLUS VOUS ESPÉREZ QUE JE VAIS RESTER AVEC VOUS? MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT SIPHONNÉS MA PAROLE!

Mr Brunner a glissé prudemment:

-Je comprends ton ressentiment mais tu devrais rester à la colonie. C'est ta seule chance de contact avec ton père..

-NE ME PARLEZ PAS DE CETTE ORDURE!IL A ABANDONNÉ MA MÈRE EN TOUTE CONNAISSANCE DE CAUSE! LORSQUE ON SAIT QU'ON VA DEVOIR PARTIR PARCE QUE ON EST UN DIEU,ON GARDE SON PETIT OISEAU DANS SON PANTALON!

Alors là pour le coup j'étais vraiment aller loin. Et je l'ai bien vu sur la tête de mes interlocuteurs. Grover me regardait d'un air bouche bée avec une petite pointe d'admiration. Chiron lui me dévisageait d'un air consterné,le même regard qu'il avait utilisé avec Nancy lorsqu'elle avait bu et l'ivrogne…

-MOUAH,AH,AH! MOUAH,AH,AH!

…..était mort de rire.

-CELUI LÀ, JE L'AIME! IL A QUELQUE CHOSE SOUS LA TOGE! ENFIN UN DEMI-DIEU D'INTÉRESSANT! JE CROIS QUE LA PROCHAINE DÉCENNIE VA ÊTRE MARRANTE!

Au bout d'un moment assez gênant-durant lequel on fixait( Grover Chiron et moi) le dirlo qui essayait de se calmer- Chiron a finit par dire:

-Bungalow 11,Percy. Et n'insultes plus les dieux,tu risques de finir en cendres pour la cheminée. Grover! Avec moi.

Il a quitté le salon avec Grover sur ces pas. Celui-ci me glissa en passant: on se parle plus tard,OK?

Ce qui m'a laissé seul avec le directeur du camp.

J'ai voulu sortir de la maison moi aussi-histoire de prendre un taxi et de quitter le camp le plus rapidement possible- quand j'ai senti une main glisser sur mon épaule. Le dirlo,apparemment complètement calmé, me dit d'une voix froide:

-Fini de jouer gamin. Comment cela se fait que je sens l'odeur de tonton-sent-le-cadavre sur toi?

Et merde…


	10. Omake Sally et l'association SMGH

**BONJOUR!**

**Et oui je suis en vie. Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est d'être désormais apprentie professeur de natation et d'avoir le bac de français en fin d'année. (j'en suis déjà a 12 textes !) **

**A ce sujet, j'aimerais savoir si certains d'entre eux vous pourrais me donner deux trois conseils sur l'épreuve orale de français car franchement c'est tout sauf ma tasse de thé. **

**disclamer: J'espère ****revoir les droits ce Noël mais pour les moments je ne les ai pas encore.**

* * *

Réponses aux anonymus:

Sihanaha: Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire :) Ce chapitre est un peu moins drôle et un peu plus sérieux,néanmoins je te promets une suite avec des situations ou Mr D sera encore pire. :) Merci d'avoir reviewé! Tu as gagné euh.. un cookie virtuel!

Laulink: Et oui les odeurs c'est tenace XD. (blague sur la lessive évitée de justesse) Mais Hades est un dieux et un des plus puisants en plus donc bon.. Dans le bouquin il nous parle beaucoup des odeurs des demis-dieux sans jamais réellement définir ce que c'est. Alors, j'ai un peu improviser:) Et oui pour moi Chiron est comme Dumbledore un idéaliste un peu starbé sur les bords. Mon dieu, non! Jamais je mettrais Clarisse avec Percy! Le pairing pour Percy est décidé certes mais il sera sous-entendu et..non pas Clarisse. Beurk..Merci d'avoir reviewé!

Malia-teen: Ravie de t'avoir fait te plier en deux XD Et non ils sont pas amis c'est juste que le courant est bien passé entre eux. Percy n'est pas près de donner sa confiance aussi facilement:) Merci pour la review

Shun Lightstorm: Pour Annabeth et les parents de Percy c'est spoiler ce sera au prochain chapitre. Patience! Et oui c'est bien Hades :) Merci d'avoir reviewé!

**Sujet:Comment Sally et Percy se sont débrouillé avant qu'elle rencontre Paul ?**

Sally Jackson n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très chanceuse.

À ses yeux,la seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivé avait été Poseidon,dieu de la mer.

Lorsque elle l'avait vu pour la première fois,elle avait immédiatement compris qu'il était quelqu'un d'important. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le soit au point d'être un immortel.

D'une certaine façon,elle avait réalisé le rêve de bon nombre de pré-adolescentes:un magnifique jeune homme immortel brisant une loi et défiant ces frères juste par amour pour elle.

Sauf que la réalité,c'est pas Twilight. Il l'a abandonné comme ça,sur le coin de la route sans regard en arrière. Il est rentré la queue basse (sans mauvais jeu de mot) au près de sa famille et de sa _femme_.

Honnêtement,lorsque elle avait appris qu'il était marié,sa première réaction a été vouloir lui coupé sa fierté masculine pour lui avoir menti. Sa deuxième a été de plaindre cette pauvre Amphitrite qui devait supporter toutes les tromperies de son cher époux. La troisième a été d'admirer sa patience. La quatrième avait été de lui envoyer une lettre par Hermès-Express pour lui dire que son mari l'avait trompée.

Le mois d'après,elle recevait une chèque d'une valeur astronomique avec pour seule mention 'il vous a trompé autant que moi. Refaite votre vie'.

Pauvre reine des océans. Coincée avec un mari à la foi si attentionné et si volage…

D'une certaine manière,elle n'était même plus sure que si elle le revoyait actuellement elle tomberait sous le charme du dieu des tremblements de terre;elle avait tellement murie depuis leur histoire …

Néanmoins,elle n'arrivait pas regretter leur affaire. Poseidon lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la dure réalité du monde et ses atrocités.

Mais plus que tout,il lui avait donné Percy.

Percy,le meilleur petit bout de chou du monde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant so.._leur _fils. Du haut de ses 5 ans,Percy était littéralement le fils rêvé. Il était mignon,calme et gentil.

Et au grand soulagement de la jeune mère,il n'était absolument pas comme son père l'avait prédit. En l'occurrence, il n'était ni bagarreur,ni dyslexique(il commençait à aimer lire!) et surtout il n'était absolument pas un aimant à problème.

En fait,si elle n'avait pas vu Percy maitriser l'eau dans son bain quand il était bébé,elle n'aurait pas crue à sa condition de demi-dieu.

A cette pensée,son sourire changea en quelque chose de plus nostalgique. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre,elle devrait l'envoyer à la colonie pour qu'il se prépare à être un guerrier. Mais,plus le temps passait plus elle avait du mal à s'y résoudre:comment envoyer son fils unique,son fils chéri au combat? Lorsque elle voyait Percy les mains couvertes de chocolat,elle avait du mal à voir l'être qui,selon une obscure prophétie, serait capable de détruire les Olympiens.

Enfin quoi-que..Vu le carnage qu'il mettait dans la cuisine lorsque il mangeait des crêpes à la myrtille,il en avait peut-être les capacités…

Tout en gardant son sourire,elle regarda l'heure. Il était temps d'aller chercher son fils adoré à l'école maternelle.

Arrivé la-bas,elle remarqua tout de suite que contrairement à son habitude,son fils ne se jeta pas sur elle pour lui dire bonjour. Chose étrange sa maitresse était en train de lui parler le retenant près de la porte de l'école.

En se dirigeant vers eux,Sally put comprendre que le sujet de la conversation devait être sérieux car son fils était entrain de froncer les sourcils,chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il se concentrait.

Lorsque la maitresse remarqua sa présence,elle arrêta de parler à Percy et s'adressa à elle:

\- Vous êtes la mère de Percy n'est-ce-pas? Avez-vous quelques minutes s'il vous plait? C'est important…

En entendant ces mots,Sally fronça les sourcils:son fils était un gamin exemplaire;l'enseignante avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que ce déclencha son pouvoir.

Le pouvoir des descendantes de Delphes.

Celui qui permettait de voir à travers la brume.

Et ce qu'elle vit lui déplu énormément.

La maitresse de son fils était une Empousa.

La maitresse inconsciente de la découverte de sa locutrice demanda à son fils de s'éloigner afin que 'maman et elle est une conversation entre adultes'.

_Au moins,elle ne pourra pas l'atteindre._

Lorsque son fils eu rejoint l'air de jeu,Sally sortit rapidement son petit poignard de 9mm de sa poche.

Il s'agissait d'un des rares cadeaux utiles que lui avaient fait Poseidon: une lame petite et magnable faite à la fois de bronze céleste et d'acier. Un présent franchement plus utile qu'un château sous l'océan selon elle…

La succube se tourna vers elle et avant qu'elle n'est put prononcer le moindre mot de plus,Sally pointa d'un geste rapide et précis la lame sur sa locutrice.

Au moins,elle ne regrettait pas l'investissement dans un groupe d'escrime.

Toujours-et-il que l'empousa déglutit en sentant la pointe de l'arme près de son estomac. La maitresse d'école dit dune voix mal assurée:

-Qu'est ce..ce.. que vous faites? Qui.. qui êtes-vous?

-Ce que je suis ?répondit la jeune mère d'une voix glaciale,oh,une simple humaine. Qui a le pouvoir de voir les monstres comme toi.

L'empousa l'a regarda et dit d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme:

Avant de me tuer,vu que c'est ce que vous allez probablement faire,jurez-moi sur le styx que vous prendrez soin de Percy.

Cette réponse coupa immédiatement Sally dans ses envies de meurtres. Pour autant elle ne changea pas sa posture d'un yota.

-Que voulez-vous à mon fils?

-Moi? Rien. C'est juste un de mes élèves. Bon d'accord,c'est le seul de mes élèves qui a peut-être le pouvoir de défoncer l'Olympe si il en avait envie. Et comme la gamine de Zeus est condamné,il y a de forte chance que le gosse soit celui de la prophétie. Mais a part ça rien du tout. Je suis dans le programme de réinsertion de la SMGH.

Là pour le coup,Sally était vraiment confuse. A telle point qu'elle s'autorisa à éloigner de quelques centimètres son arme de son interlocutrice.

Mais elle ne la rengaina pas. Juste ou cas ou.

-la SMGH?

-La Société de Monstres Gentils avec les Humains. On a viré les initiales *a* et *l* parce ce que sinon c'était trop long…

A quel moment la conversation avait complètement dégénérer déjà?

-Et bien 'Madame le monstre en réinsertion' on va aller discuter de tout cela dans votre bureau. N'oublier pas que j'ai une arme pointer vers vous. Percy trésor, s' écria-t-elle, rentre dans l'école avec nous ta maitresse et moi avons à discuter. Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne durera pas longtemps.

* * *

Lorsque percy fut dans la petite salle adjacente à la salle de classe (avec un livre et son doudou Nemo pour être sur qu'il ne tenterait pas de les espionner) et qu'elles (aka Sally et 'la monstre en réinsertion') eurent un thé chaud dans les mains(enfin dans une main pour Sally,l'autre tenant fermement une arme),un silence pesant se fut.

Et,avant que le silence ne s'éternise,la jeune monstre prit la parole:

-Que savez-vous de notre monde?

-À peu près tout. J'en fait partie,en réalité. Je suis une 'mortelle bénie d'Apollon'.

-Une suivante de la déesse aux trois visages donc.

-Une sorcière? Non,je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Cependant,j'arrive à apercevoir le véritable visage des gens,dans votre cas celui d'un monstre.

La jeune monstre tapota nerveusement du doigt le rebord de sa tasse et dit d'une voix tremblotante:

-'Le véritable visage'? Etes vous sérieuse? La seule chose que vous arrivez à voir c'est l'apparence des gens. Votre talent s'apprête en grande partie à du voyeurisme et non pas à un regard permettant de juger la personne. vous parlez de visage… alors vous devez probablement voir que ma beauté n'est pas naturelle et que mes jambes sont dépareillés mais en quoi cela fait-il de moi quelqu'un de mauvais?

Toujours sur ça lancée la maitresse de Percy continua:

-Vous savez je n'ai jamais voulu être ce que je suis actuellement. Sauf que mauvaise loterie à la roue des parques je suis née créature. Je ne nie pas ce que je suis. Lorsque je meurs je retourne au tartare,lorsque un homme accomplis le mariage avec moi il meurt pendant l'acte. Encore une fois, je ne nie pas et je ne nierai jamais ce que je suis.

Mais c'est toujours là même chose. Je suis certaine que vous croyez que vous êtes quelqu'un du bon coté de la barrière et que commettre mon meurtre sera _pour le plus grand bien_. Mais juste histoire de mettre les choses au clair: ça reste un meurtre. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que je n'ai pas tué moi aussi. Toutes les personnes que j'ai tué était des demi-dieux venus me défier par simple _amusement _ou pour faire à papa maman olympiens. Mais je n'ai jamais tué pour le plaisir.

Et puis,poursuivit-elle, vous auriez pu mettre au monde un monstre vous aussi. Dites-moi franchement… si votre fils était né avec un seul oeil, ou avec une peau bleue une queue de sirène et que ne sais-je encore l'auriez vous lu aussi qualifié de monstres?

Un peu déroutée par ce discours inattendu,Sally posa doucement son poignard (en le gardant à portée de main,on est jamais trop prudent) et répondit:

-Non. Je ne l'aurais pas qualifié de monstre. Je suis désolée si l'appellation que je vous ai donné vous est déplu mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'appeler un chat un chien. De plus,que vous le voulez ou non, les empousais sont plus connues pour leur meurtres et exploits sexuels que pour leur thé,même si je dois admettre que le votre est très bon. Et puis je tiens à vous rappeler que interpeller la mère d'un demi-dieu puissant à l'écart n'est pas été la meilleure chose à faire: dans 99,9% des cas similaires,la mère-en l'occurence moi- se retrouve morte et le demi-dieu se retrouve soit mort dans d'attroces souffrances soit dans un orphelinat avec en prime les souvenirs de sa mère en train de mourir. Alors oui j'admets volontiers ne pas mettre montrer très polie. Je m'en excuse.

Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites dans l'école maternelle de mon fils. D'autant plus que,si vous n'êtes pas venue pour tuer des pauvres petits enfants sans défenses alors je doutes que vous soyez venue pour transmettre votre savoir à une bande de cornichons en couche culottes.

-En l'occurence si.

-Pardon?

-Je suis membre de l'association SMGH et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser ce n'est pas le nom d'une MST. Ca aurait pu mais non. Cette association a pour but d'aider les monstres a vivre en parfaite harmonie avec les humains. On nous donne un job et un logement et on réapprend a s'intégrer en société. Certains d'entres nous travaillent dans des fast-food, d'autres dans les nouvelles technologies. J'ai même une copine esthéticienne à Brooklyn, si vous voulez sa carte de visite… Personnellement,j'ai décidé d'enseigner parce que du haut de mes six milles ans j'en sais des choses! Je suis même plus vieille que Pythagore! Enfin bref, on nous fournit tout ça à condition qu'on ne tue plus d'humains et qu'on fasse en sorte de vivre comme eux.

-Et qui est votre si gentil mécène? Nan parce que peu de personnes ont l'argent pour investir dans un si gros capital risque. Parce que pour fournir un job et un logement à autant de monde ça doit couter un max de pognon,perso j'irais pas investir…

-Il s'agit du seigneur Hadès. Pour lui c'est un excellent investissement: il fait plaisir à sa femme qui croit en la paix dans le monde,il fait plaisir aux bienveillantes qui plaident énormément pour notre cause,il ralentit le nombre de morts et en conséquent le nombre de personnes à juger ce qui fait plaisir à Minos et compagnie et enfin il sait que si il a besoin d'un petit coup de main pour disons…éliminer quelqu'un d'un peu encombrant il aura beaucoup de volontaires.

-Alors…Thalia Grace est bien condamnée hein?

-Oui. Sa tête est mise à prix et beaucoup beaucoup de gens s'on prêt a la tuer. La gamine a vécue un décennie et c'est déjà énorme un miracle même! D'ici deux ou trois ans elle sera morteUn silence s'installa entre les deux femmes qui écoutèrent alors raisonner les cris de joie de Percy qui s'amusait à jouer avec son doudou. En entendant son fils, Sally sentit son estomac se contracter: elle ne permettait pas que son fils finisse comme la fille de Zeus.

Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se regarder dans une miroir si il arrivait quoi ce soit à Percy. Jamais.

Son interlocutrice dut suiivre le cheminement de sa pensée car elle lui dit:

-Vous savez Percy est un gosse sacrement intelligent pas très bagarreur et gentil avec tout le monde. J'ai disons discuté de son cas avec des amis à moi et on n'est arrivé à cette conclusion: tant qu'il ne présente pas de signes de violence envers les autres: tous les membres de l'association ignoreront son existence: on ne rapportera pas son existence à Hades et on le laissera vivre sa vie. Bien sur, si par hasard il découvre que nous existons on sera obligé de suivre le protocole : contacter rapidement le cheva…Chiron pour qu'il s'en occupe.

Cela detendit un petit peu la mortelle mais pas complètement elle dit d'une voix calme mais avec quelques trémolos:

-Et pour les… _véritables _monstres?

Le visage de la maitresse se rembrunit et elle répondit:

-Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour ces cas-là. Cependant avec moi autour peu de monstres ose s'approcher sans y avoir été invité. C'est mon terrain de chasse entre guillemets. Et on n'en vient au sujet avec lequel je voulais discuter avec vous initialement.

Pour se donner contenance, l'empousa but une gorgée de thé désormais froid.

-Votre fils va grandir et en conséquent il va attirer des monstres et pas forcement ceux de l'association. Il y a cependant un moyen d'eviter que Percy les attire. Il va devoir vivre ou du moins être en contact récurrent avec les pires mortels de votre espèce afin que la puenteur de ces chose que l'on peut à peine qualifier d'humains couvre l'odeur de votre fils. J'espère que vous connaisez un être de ce style.

Sally poussa un grand soupir. Le morse qui la suivait lui serait peut-être utile finalement. Dommage qu'il ressemble tant à Vernon Dursley.

La maitresse se leva et dit:

-Je pense que le fait que je sois en vie est une preuve de votre moralité Mme Jackson. Tenez voici mon numéro. Sachez que si vous avez besoin d'un quelconque service notre association sera ravie de vous aider vous et Percy à condition bien sur de ne pas nous faire douter de la confiance que nous plaçons en vous. Maintenant je crains de devoir vous congédié :notre thé est désormais glacé et l'heure des rendez-vous parents professeurs largement terminé.

-Avant que l'on se quitte,pouvez-vous au minimum m'indiquer votre nom?

-Bien sure. Appelez moi Madame Liliane Séfroid.

* * *

Lorsque Percy et elle rentrèrent enfin à la maison,elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant que elle était sure d'une chose: Percy était la meilleure chose qui le lui soit arrivé de cette décennie.

Et elle ne doutait pas encore que Liliane deviendra sa plus grand espionne dans la vie de son fils..

Pas encore.

**Ce chapitre est dédiée à Mme Séchaud qui a eut le courage de m'enseigner et aimer une matière pour laquelle je n'avais plus aucun intérêt. **


	11. Discussion enguelades et pâpounet divin

**EUH... Bonjour?**

**Je sais j'ai été absente pendant 4 mois. Je m'en excuse mais je suis désormais professeur en natation et c'est très prenant en heure et si on rajoute le bac... Je n'ai plus une minute à moi.**

**J'essaierai de garder un rythme à l'avenir...**

* * *

Réponse aux rewiews:

eureducrime: Ah le chocolat... Quel délice! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant:) Ps:j'ai éssayé de te repondre via ton compte mais cela n'a pas marché..

Malia-teen:1) Ravie que cela te parait plus claire,et tu verras que certains vont donner dans cette amitié un petit coup de pousse divin. 2/4 Merci:) 3)j'avais personnellement trouvée la vanne un peu lourde.. 5) Euh... bon Poséidon va en prendre tellement dans la tronche avec moi(sourire sadique) Merci de ta rewiew :)

Shun Lightstorm: Oui on reverra Liliane et si tu as le courage de chercher on l'avait déjà vu X) Pour Gaby c'est du spoil et je ne spoile jamais depuis que la menace spoil de Games of Thrones existe ;) Sorry Merci d'avair laissé un petit message,ca fait très plaisir :)

* * *

_Et merde…._

Je ne pouvais pas lui sortir la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas répondre 'Oh c'est rien il s'es pointé dans un de mes rêves pour taper la discute et m'expliquer le fonctionnement de votre monde de dingue'

Alors,….disons que j'ai tenté détourné la vérité?

J'ai imité Nancy entrain de réfléchir (si toutefois cette imitation d'être humain en est capable) pendant 5 secondes et j'ai dit d'une voix d'idiot fini:

-Euh,chais pas… Il ressembl' à quoi votre tonton?

Bon dieu, je ne pensais pas que ma voix aurait l'air aussi niaise en mode kikou lol.

Le dirlo m'a toisé et a répondu d'une voix qui semblait sur le point de perdre patience:

-Nan mais en plus tu me prends pour Aphrodite? Je suis Dionysos gamin! LE dieu du vin ainsi que son inventeur, le dieu des orgies et des passions incandescentes alors NE ME PREND PAS POUR UN IDIOT.

Il se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur et me toisa en me regardant dans les yeux, me forçant ainsi a planter ms pupilles dans son regard.

Encore aujourd'hui je frissonne face à ce que j'ai vu: des images subliminales de débauche et de corps imbriqués, de pièces de théâtre de folie d'hommes transformés en dauphins...ce qui m'attendait si je continuait dans cette voix.

La menace avait au moins le mérite d'être claire: I have to be straight.

_Putain qui aurait cru qu'un directeur de colonie alcoolique pourrait avoir l'air si effrayant?_

J'ai déglutit et j'ai dit d'une voix sourde:

-Il y a environ deux semaines ,blackm… le seigneur-du-monde-d'en-dessous est venu me voir en rêve et il m'a parlé pour me révéler l'existence de votre monde de fou.

-A-il dit autre chose?

-Euh et bien…

-J'ai dit: A-t-il. Dit. Autre. Chose?

Là,il était monté d'un octave (gloups). A l'époque, j'avais craint qu'il me transforme en cochon grillé avant la fin de la conversation. Je me rappelle avoir sorti de ma voix toute aiguë (j'avais pas encore mué ,alors ne jugez pas!) et pathétique:

-Il a,hum, évoqué le pitit risque de guerre civile qu'il y a la-haut?

Il s'est alors de nouveau assit dans son fauteuil et en seconde il passa de dieu effrayant sur le point de me trucider au directeur alcoolique que j'avais rencontré. Il m'a alors lancé un regard dédaigneux et m'a lancé:

-Notre.

-Pardon?

-Notre monde. Tu as évoqué tout à l'heure je cite 'l'existence de votre monde de dingue' mais tu en fais désormais parti gamin. Je ne sais pas encore le rôle que tu vas jouer dans toute cette affaire mais tu as t'interêt à t'acclimater très rapidement. Sauf si tu veux mourir bien sur.

J'ai déglutit(pour la énième fois depuis son petit show de toute à l'heure) et ai regardé mes pieds. Voyant qu'il s'était mis à feuilleter un périodique quelconque portant sur le vin j'ai démandé:

-Puis-je partir monsieur?

-Hein oui. Petit conseil de ma part parce que je t'aime bien:Ne tente pas de quitter le camp ou alors je serais obligé de te ramener et de faire un rapport à mon père sur ta 'connaissance' de nos problèmes géopolitiques. Je suis sur qu'il sera r_avi _d'apprendre de quel façon tu l'as appris… Ah et petit conseil ne fais pas de vague.

Menace clair là encore: Si tu quittes le camp ou fous la merde je préviens papounet qui se fera un plaisir de t'incinérer vivant.

J'ai aors couru le plus vite possible vers la porte sans qu'il cherche à m'arrêter cette fois. Nota-bene à moi même:Ne pas se fier aux apparences. Même quand la personne devant toi ressemble à ton ancien beau-père.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de retrouver l'air frais une fois dehors et a distance raisonnable de la maison. Une question me turlupinait cependant: Pourquoi -alors que les dieux étaient au bord de la catastrophe- ne faisait il pas son rapport tout de de suite ?

* * *

Une fois remis de mon sprint digne de n'importe quel sportif sous EPO, j'ai remarqué que les autres ados me regardaient bizarrement. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir: ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait apercevoir un gamin fuyant à toute allure de la grande maison.

Prenant alors conscience de mon environnement,je remarqua alors que j'étais désormais arrivé dans un immense complexe en forme de U composés de 12 bungalows. Me rappelant ce que m'avait dit Chiron,je suis allé voir la gueule du bungalow 11.

_Bordel de merde…_

Autant les autres bungalows avaient un style particulier(est ce qu'il y a réellement un missile sur le toit du bungalow d'à coté?) autant celui-là ressemblait à un baraquement de colonie au bord de la faillite: il y avait plusieurs traces noirs suspectes sur la devanture,une fenêtre n'avait plus de volets une autre plus de vitre. La seule chose qui paraissait entretenue était le caducée ornant la porte d'entrée  
Un peu découragé à l'idée de passer le reste de mes vacances coincés la dedans,je me suis un peu éloigné pour arriver dans une espèce de grande plaine verte ou on pouvait observer tout le camp. J'avais ainsi une vue directe sur un mur d'escalade couvert de lave,une immense arène de combat ou on pouvait distinguer des gamins pas plus haut que trois pommes zigouiller des pantins de paille et l'incontournable et immense forêt noire ou je suis quasiment sure d'avoir distingué un espèce d'immense chien.

Mme Dodds ne mentait pas sur ce camp.

Ne sachant pas vraiment que faire je suis resté assis là comme un idiot pendant quelque temps à relativiser sur le sens profond de ma vie. Au bout d'un moment j'ai entendu une voix derrière moi:

-Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu es entrain de faire et honnêtement j'en ai rien à foutre mais en tout cas je te conseille de te manier le cul :le diner est dans dix minutes et ça la foutra mal pour toi si tu te pointes pas. Les nymphes sont vraiment vicieuses parfois.  
Me retournant,j'ai aperçu la fille dont j'avais serrée la main tout à l'heure.  
-Clarisse c'est ça?

-Ouaip. Allez,pointe toi on ferra connaissance en chemin.

Me forçant à me lever d'un rapide coup de pied bien placé,elle prit d'un coup ma main m'obligeant ainsi à la suivre.

-Hé! On va ou?!

-Au réfectoire. Ca doit faire un petit moment que tu as pas mangé je parie?

Pour toute réponse,mon ventre sorti un grondement.

-OK,je te suis capitulais-je.

Nous avancions tranquillement avant qu'elle me sorte:

-Bon j'imagine que je dois me présenter en bonne due et forme vu que bon toute à l'heure tu étais au bord de la crise de nerf. Je m'appelle Clarisse Larue j'ai 13 ans et mon paternel c'est Arès. J'adore tout ce qui fait peur et mon hobby c'est de collectionner des armes mais j'ai une sainte horreur de tout ce qui est fringue et maquillage. Et toi?

-Heu je m'appelle Perseus Jackson mais comme c'est un nom à coucher dehors tout le monde m'appelle Percy. Je suis surdoué,j'adore les dérivés et le binaire. J'ai une sainte horreur des intellos se croyant supérieur au commun des mortels et je supporte que très peu les contacts humains en particulier quand cela concerne des êtres dépourvus d'intelligence. Ah et je suis le fils de Sally Jackson et d'un inconnu que j'ai cru mort pendant la majorité de ma vie.

Elle s'est alors tournée vers moi et m'a dit:

-Putain,je vais t'adoré toi. j'adore ta répartie! Rappelle moi juste de te présenter aux débilos-nés-par-la-pensée;je sens que la confrontation va être épique. Aller, dépêches!

Marchant cote à cote, j'en ai profité pour la détailler du regard. Elle était rousse et avait une carrure de rugbyman faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi et portait une tenue de combat antique: plastron et tout le bazar agrémenté de tache rouge plus que suspecte. Afin d'éviter qu'un silence pesant s'installe,je lui ai demandé:

-Alors,elle est comment la vie ici?

-Hum?Plutôt tranquille,si tu sais te défendre. au bout d'un moment tu suis meme une sorte de routine: chrono sur le mur d'escalade de 8 à 12,entrainement à l'épée durant le reste de la journée et terroriser les petits du bungalow 9 dès que tu le peux. Mais bon,vu que tu es un nouveau ça va être relax pour toi les premiers jours... Tu vas être initier à toutes les activités pour voir si tu as des compétences particulières... Histoire de déterminer qui est ton parent divin. Mais vu ton profil,tu risques de ne pas être reconnu avant longtemps...

-Mon profil?Expliques..

-Bah,tu vois en général papa ou maman nous reconnaissent après que l'on est fait un truc héroïque...Vu que tu ne sais probablement pas te battre et que en général les dieux n'aiment pas les geeks je te dirais que ta probabilité de te faire reconnaitre est la même que celle de capturer Gératina avec un magicarpe niveau 5... M'enfin te fais pas de souci on est une grande famille ici...

On a couru comme ça pendant 5min jusqu'au moment ou je réalisa un truc:

-Attends... Comment ça un geek?

* * *

Une jeune fille au coin du feu regardait d'un air interdit la progéniture de son frère et la gamine d'Arès se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres pour manger. Le gosse paraissait à peu près à l'aise avec la gamine.

C'était bien. Cela venait d'augmenter drastiquement les chances du gamin d'éviter la mort par ces flammes: cette amitié naissante enchainait l'enfant au foyer dont elle était la gardienne. Le gamin possédait la loyauté de son père n'est ce pas?

Avec ses pouvoirs,elle pouvait,disons,donner 'un coup de main' à l'arbrisseau naissant qu'était leur camaraderie pour qu'il donne ensuite un arbre rigoureux pouvant combattre contre n'importe quelle tempête. À ce moment-là, la prophétie serait de leur coté.

Elle lança un regard en biais au minion de Kronos quand elle vit celui-ci s'approcher avec vif intérêt du prince de la mer. Blondie avait intérêt à ne pas se rapprocher de trop près,sinon elle ne répondait plus de ses actes.

* * *

Lorsque Clarisse et moi sommes arrivés au réfectoire,celle-ci m'a chuchotée:

-Ne t'en fait pas si on te regarde bizarrement,c'est normal. Tu es le premier nouveau depuis quelque temps. Mais t'inquiète dès que tu te seras fait bizuté tout ira bien.

Je me suis retournée vers elle et lui est chuchoté:

-Comment ça 'bizuter'?

-Tais-toi nos starlettes nationales arrivent.

Au même moment, une réplique grandeur nature de Barbie est arrivée avec à ses cotés sa version masculine. Sauf que autant Barbie était parfaite sur le plan physique avec son look un peu punk et ses doc martines(En y repensant il aurait peut-être fallu un chouia de plus au niveau de la poitrine et moins de maquillage-en particulier moins d'eyeliner qui lui donnait un look de panda), autant Ken avait l'air d'avoir la guerre d'Irak: une de ses joues étaient entièrement lacérées.

Avant que je puisse parler Barbie a dit:

-Alors c'est toi le nouveau.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre j'ai hoché la tête. Cette nana était très intimidante avec ses yeux gris qui te donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire tes pensées.

Ken a renchéri:

-Persée c'est ça? Ravi de te rencontrer. En même temps, il tendit sa main.

Oops. Déjà celui je ne l'aimait pas. Premièrement je haïssais que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom et ce jour là c'était encore pire: ce prénom était grec et c'était probablement mon enflure de père qui me l'avait choisi. Après tout, quelle personne a part un dieu grec, choisirai d'appeler son enfant 'Persée'? Deuxièmement il y avait un truc en lui que j'aimais pas et qui était même carrément malsain. Alors non désolé mec toi et moi on ne sera jamais amis. C'est une promesse.

Gardant tout de même en tête les quelques notions de politesse que Paul m'avait inculqué au fil des années j'ai répondu de ma voix la plus polie possible:

-Le plaisir est de même. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

Le garçon sembla remarquer que je ne paraissais pas vouloir lui serrer la main et lentement,d'un geste nonchalant,il la remis dans la poche de son sweet-shirt comme si rien ne c'était passé. Cependant au vu des murmures que j'entendais derrière moi, son geste n'était pas du tout passer inaperçu. Il m'a même semblé sentir Clarisse se tendre imperceptiblement.

Il a répondu:

-Oh Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Luke Castellan et voici, en pointant la blondinette du doigt, Annabeth Chase.

Ce nom me disait quelque chose... J'ai essayé d'identifier l'endroit ou j'aurais pu la voir mais a pars son nom, rien en elle m'évoquait quoi que ce soit de concret. Je me suis donc adresser directement à elle en ignorant Castelmachin:

Dis moi, on se serait pas déjà croisé?

Elle m'a sourit et m'a répond d'un petit sourire:

On a plus fait que de se croiser mon cher. LE CE2 avec Mme Klavis ca te dit rien?

Et là ca a fait tilt. Dans mes souvenirs Annie yase était ronde et ne ressemblait pas du tout à une punk.. Qu'est ce qu'elle était devenue? Apparemment, on changeait en 5 ans de fuite..

J'ai dit d'une voie glaciale toute politesse oubliée:

-Annie Yase. Je suis ravi de savoir que tu es en vie. Dommage que tes parents eux, ne le sachent pas.

Annie-_Annabeth_ a eu un petit mouvement de recul et Castelltruc a placé une main sur elle de façon très protecteur. De mon côté, Clarisse a ouvert les yeux bien ronds, apparemment elle avait surprise de savoir que j'avais le minimum de couille pour dire ma façon de penser à des types qui,si on croyait la cicatrice de Castellbidule, savaient se battre et qui avaient probablement plein d'alliés dans le coin.. Je lui ai glissé un coup d'œil narquois qui voulait dire: 'il a l'air de quoi maintenant le geek?'

De plus,les murmures autour de nous se sont tus. Tout le réfectoire était entrain de nous écouter et paraissait avide de connaître la suite.

Quitte à faire une scène de ménage, autant le faire d'une façon triomphale non?

J'ai donc continué sur ma lancée:

-Oui, c'est très dommage. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ton père avait collé des affichettes de toi dans tout Harlem et était certain que tu avais été kidnappée voir tuée à cause de ces recherches. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si ta belle mère avait rameuté toute la police de l'Etat de New York et la CIA pendant trois mois et remué ciel et terre dans l'espoir que tu sois en vie.

Chase a ouvert grands les yeux en mode poisson rouge et a murmurée quelques vagues mots incompréhensibles.

J'ai renchéri:

-Ce n'est pas comme si_ je_ m'étais sentis coupable de ta disparition parce que j'étais la dernière personne à t'avoir parler et je n'avais absolument rien fait pour te retenir. Es ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque à 7ans, j'ai dit aux policiers que tu étais partis je cite: 'rejoindre ta mère? Et qu'ensuite, les policiers m'ont expliqué que ta mère t'avait abandonnée dans un berceau devant chez toi?

J'ai ravalé la bile que j'avais dans la gorge et ai continué d'un ton amer:

-Pendant les cinq dernières années je me suis cru responsable de ta mort. Mais tu en as vraisemblablement rien à foutre, vu que tu es en bonne santé et que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de donner de tes nouvelles.

J'avais fini ma tirade. Pendant quelques secondes-qui m'ont parus des heures- un silence pesant s'est installé. Jusqu'au moment ou Chiron a hurlé:

-JACKSON! Dans mon bureau, IMMEDIATEMENT!

Mais au moment ou il finissait sa phrase, un espèce de trident bleu est apparu au dessus de ma tête.

Je suis quasiment sur d'avoir entendu la soupir de Mr D résonner dans ma tête:

Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas faire de vague..


End file.
